


Stay

by TheMightyCancer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyCancer/pseuds/TheMightyCancer
Summary: Aziraphale is finally succumbing to his feelings for Crowley, but of course God has bigger plan for them both. Will their love for each other remain strong or will it shrivel away?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies!  
> Like I said, I hopped on that Good Omens train!  
> So away we go!

“You could stay at my place.”  
Aziraphale looked over at Crowley and felt a need to go to him. A need he had fought for a long time now. A long 6,000 years really, but mostly after the bombing of the church in 1941. He gazed at the fallen angel before looking in front of him, still unsure if he wanted to break away from Heaven’s grace. Not like he was really in their graces as of late.  


The bus pulled up and Crowley hopped off the bench and sauntered to the open door. The demon looked at Aziraphale with a look that spoke “are you coming or what?”. The angel smiled nervously, before getting up and following Crowley. They paid their fare and took their seats, Crowley next to the window and Aziraphale right next to him.  


The ride was rather quiet, Crowley not speaking a word, only staring at the window. The angel on the other hand had thoughts through his head. What was he about to do and what would the heavenly council think of him? But he supposed the demon was right. There were no sides anymore really. The war was put off for however long and Heaven and Hell probably would leave the two to do as they please. For now, anyway. Aziraphale thought about how Crowley and their relationship had grown over the centuries. How Crowley seemed to know when he was in danger or how the demon could stand his holier-than-thou sense of self. Honestly, Azriaphale couldn’t quite grasp the thought of why Crowley would want to be with an angel more so with himself. He supposed it was because they were on earth for so long, might as well strike up a friendship.  


The angel was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a warmth against his hand. He looked down and noticed a hand wrapped around his. He blinked and turned his head stared at Crowley. The snake kept his eyes on the window but if the angel squinted, he could possibly make out a small minuscule smirk. Aziraphale opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. He liked the warmth that Crowley produced and to be honest with himself, he didn’t want the demon to let go. So, he leaned back against his seat and tightened his grasp around Crowley’s fingers.  


It didn’t take long for them to get to Crowley’s apartment. They both stepped out and Aziraphale straightened out his coat, smoothing down his vest. Crowley waved for the angel to follow as the demon swayed his hips towards the entrance. Aziraphale followed obediently and snorted slightly when he walked inside. Of course, Crowley would have his place looking like a masterpiece. Everything was spaced out and paintings throughout history lined the walls. Antique vases at each side of each doorway. The color of dark grey covered every wall basically. The angel walked further as the demon disappeared.  


Aziraphale managed to find himself in a room with beautiful and well taken care of plants. He smiled as he touched a leave of one of the thick green leaves. The life of the plants echoed through his veins and he felt love and fear. He glanced to a plant which looked young and wasn’t as tall. He noticed a few holes that began to form, and he pinched his lips. He picked up the plants and placed a hand over the spots and preformed a small miracle. He smiled to himself as he placed the plant back down and grabbed the sprayer bottle that sat on the corner near one of the plants. He sprayed each plant, giving them enough time and water.  


“Oh, I do hope you’re not going to spoil them, Angel,” Crowley snuck up on Aziraphale who jumped slightly and let out a small squeak. “They can be quite needy buggers. Water this and water that they say.”  


“Well of course Crowley, their plants,” Aziraphale turned to the demon, placing the bottle down. “Although I do have to say these are quite exquisite. You are quite kind…”  


“Naheh don’t say that. We talked about this haven’t we? Besides I didn’t bring you here to look after my plants.”  


“Why did you bring me here?”  


“Oh…Oh you know… helping a friend out seeing as... well... you know.” Crowley rolled his hand in the air as he pinched his lips.  


Aziraphale acknowledged as he looked around the room again. Crowley motioned for him to follow which led them to a wide-open space kitchen. The angel walked over to a small table next to a large window. The sky was dark and splattered with white star dust. The stars were rather bright tonight, much brighter than they were before. Probably from the events prior. He remembered back to when he was guarding the entrance of Eden. The sky was so beautiful, a creation that he was honored to see. How he knew the other angels would never understand how truly the stars danced against the sky.  


Then of course he failed at his job at being a guard and being demoted with enough humility that anyone angel would never want to step foot back into heaven. He often wondered if God had ever forgiven him for giving the sword away. They used to talk on occasion, Aziraphale asking curious questions about the animals and plants. But after that, she seemed to have cut him off. Of course, he wasn’t part of the big dogs anymore, almost dropping down to the bottom of the ladder.  


The angel was brought from his thoughts when he smelled the most heavenly scent. He turned his gaze to Crowley, who was hovering over the stove. It made the angel blush slightly, a warmth growing in his heart. He buried the feeling when Crowley looked over at him, his eyes still hidden behind his glasses. The demon stared at him some more before turning back to his work. Aziraphale clenched the back of the chair in front of him. A demon and an angel should not be fraternizing with each other. But it felt so good. Maybe that is why humans feel into temptations so quickly. Because of the feeling of love and excitement that swells in the heart. He shook his head. Like Uriel had said, he thought too much.  


He continued to watch silently towards Crowley and waited patiently for whatever was going to be brought at the table. Foodwise and relationship-wise. Aziraphale took a deep breath as he tried to prepare himself mentality. Everything was going so fast, something he had a hard time keeping up. Sometimes the Angel felt like he was stuck in 1800’s while Crowley was already up to speed on everything.  


“Earth to Aziraphale. Helllllllooooo,” Azirahpale blinked as he watched Crowley wave his hand in front of his face. “There you are, Angel. Sit and enjoy.”  


“You really didn’t have to make me dinner,” Aziraphale sat down as he eyed the plate Crowley had in his hand. “You could have just miracled me one.”  


“For you? I had to show off my hard work,” the demon smirked as he placed the plate in front of Aziraphale before sliding into his seat, leaning off to the side. “It’s not every day a demon gets a chance to serve an angel.”  


“Well it is an honor, my dear,” The Angel spoke gently as he took a bite of his food. Aziraphale paused as the wonderful flavours and sensations hit his mouth and it was to die for. “Oh my. This… This is wonderful… quite wonderful indeed. Where did you learn this?”  


“Oh. I found a cookbook in your bookshop and I may or may not have borrowed it. Was well worth it though to see that look on your face. Haven’t seen you this bright since the day I gave your books back in WWII.”  


Aziraphale could have protested about his book being stolen but he let it slide. He didn’t want to ruin the mood and heaven for sake this wonderful meal. Each bite was as tasty as the next and he was tempted to asked Crowley if he would make some crepes. Though he was sure he would say no. That would be too much work and then they wouldn’t go to the Ritz as often. He occasionally looked at Crowley, who kept his gaze at the window. He wondered if Crowley ever missed living in the sky. Ever missed being so close to the stars he helped create instead of looking upwards towards them.  


The Angel finished as he grabbed a napkin and wiped his lips. He gazed longingly at the demon who seemed to be in a deep thought. It was something Crowley didn’t do a lot but Aziraphale couldn’t help but see how beautiful he looked. His features were relaxed, and he was quiet and not loud like he usually was. It didn’t last long as Crowley caught the Angel staring. Aziraphale cleared his throat and smile sheepishly, turning his gaze downwards.  


“So, what do we do now, my dear?” Aziraphale rubbed his hands against his thighs.  


“Whatever you want, Angel,” The demon spoke with a hint of uncertainty, testing the waters.  


“Anything you had in mind, Crowley?” Aziraphale looked up to his friend, who had taken his glasses off and set them on the table. The demon was biting his lip slight, doing his best not to show any signs of nervousness, his eyes staring at his hand on the table.  


“I did have something in mind… well actually several things I really want to do but I don’t want to move too fast for you while I have you now.”  


Aziraphale felt his cheeks become hot as he hitched his breath. Even though the Angel knew that Crowley would never forget what he said back then, but it surprised him still. He reached over the table and drank the lest bot of wine in his glass, calming what little nerves he had. He wasn’t what he wanted with Crowley. He really did consider him a great friend and maybe a little bit more. He knew he loved him, even though he struggled how he truly felt for Crowley. Honestly, he was jealous of the demon. He wished he wasn’t bound by all the rules and regulations of heaven, even though that was what he knew best. Although the other angels would say otherwise.  


He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his cheek. He looked up to slit pupils, widen and filled with a sudden warmth. They looked soft and relaxed, not the harsh and angry look they always were. Aziraphale noticed the shakiness emitting from the demon’s hand. The Angel smiled soft as Crowley noticed and averted his gaze. Then without warning, Crowley bent over and placed a kiss onto the Angel’s lips. They were warm and surprisingly soft. Aziraphale’s heart raced as he pushed his lips against Crowley’s. The kiss remained a soft one, only lasting a short while.  


“That was quite lovely, my dear,” Aziraphale spoke gently as Crowley pulled back. The demon remained quiet, chewing on the words he wanted to say next. Never had the Angel seen Crowley so timid. He was used to the brash and bold friend he knew all his existence. To see him sheepishly dancing around the atmosphere was strange but in a nice way. “Are you alright?”  


“Oh, I am perfectly fine, Angel. Just enjoying the moment of tempting one of God’s most holier-than-thou creatures.” Ah. There it was. Aziraphale smiled as he raised an eyebrow.  


“Perhaps but I think you could tempt a little better than just a kiss.”  


“Excuse me?” Crowley stared at the Angel with a surprised looked before turning his slips into a smirk, leaning on the table. “Well if you really want to be tempted that bad, then you should have said something sooner. Just follow me, Angel.”  


Aziraphale's cheek ran hard as he did as such. Quickly getting up and following the demon. They made it to the living room before Crowley stopped and pointed to the floor. Aziraphale stared at the floor and then back to Crowley who grabbed two pillows. Aziraphale tilted his head in confusion as he was given a pillow. Nothing had he read about intimacy between humans ever involved something like this. But Crowley knew more about that department than he did, so he would follow suit.  


Crowley set his pillow down and sat on it, crossing his legs in Indian style fashion. He told Aziraphale to do the same, to make sure they were close enough to each other. The Angel nodded and did as he was instructed. Aziraphale had trouble getting his legs crossed but he managed. When he got comfortable, he stared at Crowley, who stared at him back.  


“Alright so we will outstretch our hands like so,” Crowley straighten out his arm, his hand hovering.  


“Like this?” Aziraphale stretched out his hand next to Crowley’s but left a space in between.  


“Yes, and now we touch and concentrate. Easy enough, yeah?”  


“Are you sure about this?”  


“No, but we’re about to find out.”  


The angel nodded and took a breath. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to think of really. Although he supposed it had to do with how he felt with Crowley. Even though he hated to admit it, he really felt a deep bond with Crowley. So, he thought about how he loved Crowley for all the small things he had done that had slipped past the angel’s view. How he enjoyed the sun hitting Crowley’s hair just right, bringing out the red in such a lovely manner. Or how the demon was truly deep down a gentle soul. As he concentrated, their fingertips touched, and a sensation of a tingled zap danced against his skin.  


Suddenly the room grew completely white as everything disappeared and scenes from the past 6,000 years zoomed by. Angel and Demon no longer sat but were standing. Crowley was back to his long hair and black robe at the beginning of time, as Aziraphale was in his white robe. Both looked at each before the demon raised his hand. Aziraphale did the same as he placed his against the other. The angel noted how slightly smaller his hand was to Crowley’s.  


Then Crowley stepped backwards as the Angel watched, hesitating to follow. The demon held his hand out, beckoning for Aziraphale to reach for him. Then Crowley fell backwards, falling into the white. Aziraphale quickly ran forward, falling and outstretching his hand. Crowley seemed so far away and a need to get to him grew inside the angel. He folded his wings as he dove towards the demon. As soon as he got close, Crowley grabbed him into an embraced. The demon gently placed a kiss against the angel’s lips as they continued to fall.  


Before they knew it, they landed on soft green earth, as the white turned into the Garden of Eden. Aziraphale lifted himself slightly off and looked around. The deep colors of green and the tree of knowledge not too far from them. He looked down at Crowley and was astonished. The fiery long red hair of Crowley’s hair and black wings stood out from the green grass. He stared a longingly when he felt something against his skin. Crowley smiled as he gently slid a daisy against the angel’s pure skin. First the daisy started at the angel’s lips before slowly dragging to his chin. The soft petals traced down Aziraphale’s neck, stopping at the base his robe. Crowley smiled softly, his eyes gentle and kind.  


Aziraphale mindlessly took the daisy from Crowley’s hand and placed it behind the demon’s ear. The white petals bounced off the red. Aziraphale smiled and leaned down, placing another kiss against the demon’s lips. The kiss was deepened as Crowley pulled the angel closer to him. The demon opened his mouth and Aziraphale took the chance and slid his tongue in. Crowley tasted of cloves and nutmeg with a hint of ash. It was a rather intoxicating taste. The demon ran a hand through Aziraphale’s hair, tugging gently.  


Both beings zapped backwards, Crowley hopping up and shaking his hand while wiggling his body. Aziraphale leaned against the couch as the tingling in his hand began to stop. Aziraphale looked at his hand and then back to Crowley who was still shaking off whatever was going through his body. To Azirphale it was a hot and tingling sensation. Almost like pin and needle sensation but less painful.  


“Well I have to say that was quite an experience,” Aziraphale got up as he rubbed down his vest. “Where exactly did you learn that from?”  


“From a movie,” Crowley rubbed his hand as he rolled his shoulders. “Although they never did get to fully go through with it. The uncle crashed the party.”  


“Of course you did.”  


“Guess that was enough for one night, don’t you think? I’ll let you have the bed and I’ll take the couch.”  


“I’m sure the bed is big enough for two,” Aziraphale spoke without thinking.  


Crowley titled his head, his eyes casted slightly downward, his facial features shown no emotion. Aziraphale felt as if he might have stepped out of bound, a little too fast for him and Crowley. However; Crowley outstretched his hand and the Angel took it without hesitation. Aziraphale could still felt the spark between their hands again and felt the warmth against his skin. He tightened his grip which got the same treatment in return.  


As they entered Crowley’s bedroom, he noticed how big the bed was and how many pillows the demon had. About a third of the bed was just pillows and the blankets looked thick and warm. Crowley snapped his fingers and changed into a tank top and boxers as he slipped into bed. Aziraphale just stood, his hands rubbing each other nervously. He was still questioning his motivates and actions, even though in the end they didn’t even matter.  


“Come on Angel, we don’t have all night,” Crowley patted the bed.  


“Oh… right… sorry,” Aziraphale smiled gently as he snapped his fingers and bore a striped pants and night shirt.  


“Oh, come on. Show me some skin.”  


“Hush, my dear. I’ve had enough temptations for one night.”  


Crowley snorted as he snuggled deeper into the pillows. Aziraphale would imagine that Crowley would sleep on a rather stiff bed. But he was surprised when he felt his body dip into the mattress. It felt like he was lying on feathers. It was quite comfortable. The pillows were as soft as the bed and he wondered if he could get out of the bed. No wonder Crowley slept for a whole century. He probably would sleep soundly with this kind of bed.  


He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something slither close to him. He turned his head as he watched Crowley not so sneakily place a head on his shoulder. Aziraphale nervously tapped a hand on his chest, not sure exactly what to do or how he was supposed to do it. So, he ended up sliding his arm underneath the snake and began to caress Crowley’s hair. The demon didn’t protest much to Aziraphale’s surprise. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the strains of hair against his fingertips before drifting off to sleep.  


Much didn’t change after they woke up. They heated the advice of the prophecy and switched bodies. It was nice to see both Heaven and Hell confused and fearful as to why the duo didn’t succumb to their demise. It was a delight to both but mostly to Azirphale, he got to let loose on Michael, something he wish he could have done thousands of years ago. Soon after, Crowley suggested Aziraphale moved in with him. Of course, the Angel at first politely decline, but a few days at a time, books were starting to crowd the once, spacious home. Crowley had to put his 2 pence worth, saying the books needed to stay at the shop. But Aziraphale was sure he saw Crowley reading, even though he hated it.  


They still did their own things during the day, Crowley tempting a poor couple with poor choice in satellite television while Aziraphale did a miracle or two, making sure he was under the radar. But at the end of the day, they both came home to each other and Crowley seemed more than pleased. Azriaphale still had his days, but he was pleased to say the least.  


As of now, they both sat in the living room drunk off their rockers. Crowley held his wine glass as his arm was outstretch. He was sprawled out on the couch as his laid with his head back, his eyes closed. Aziraphale sat on a chair as he leaned back and enjoyed the feeling of being drunk. He looked at his glass and noticed it was empty as he looked at the table in front of him. He reached out for the bottle and blinked as he tried to pour the contents into his glass. It sloshed a little on the side and dripped on his finger. Instinctively, the Angel licked it off his finger as he sat the bottle down and drank a little more. He glanced over to Crowley, who groaned as shifted up, chugging his glass. They made eye contact and Crowley shook his head.  


“So, Angel, I was thinking. Do you think water gets wet?” Crowley reached over and poured himself another glass as he slurred his speech.  


“What?” Aziraphale bobbled his head slightly, his head swimming from the wine.  


“You know if water you know gets water on it does it get wet?”  


“If water gets on water,” Aziraphale mumbled as he tried to concentrate on the question on hand. “I would think it wouldn’t matter. It would just be water… I guess.”  


“But other things get wet when water hits it,” Crowley dipped his finger and flicked a drop on the table and looked at Aziraphale as he pointed at the table. “Like that is wet now, so why not water.”  


“My head hurts too much for this,” Azirphale finished his drink and staggered to get up.  


“Hold on let me help you,” Crowley sat down his drink and swayed over to the Angel and grabbed him.  


Azirphale would protest that he would walk fine but in fact he could not. He could barely concentrate on moving his feet let alone walking to the bedroom. He shifted his weight on to Crowley, who staggered to the side before finding his footing. Aziraphale placed his head on Crowley’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the demon’s. He felt warm and safe and of course completely and utterly sloshed.  


As the two managed to make it to the bedroom, Aziraphale let go off Crowley as he blinked profusely, trying to stop his vision from swimming. He closed his eyes as he felt the whole floor moving underneath and he staggered slightly back. He felt something grab his hand and he opened his eyes. He smiled as Crowley leaned in for a kiss. Aziraphale did the same, but both missed their targets horribly. Crowley ended up towards Azirphale’s cheek as the Angel placed a chastised kiss against the demon chin.  


They both laughed, Crowley’s eyes half closed and eye slits as wide as they could be. The Angel smiled at the demon and felt his heart swell inside his chest. Azirphale felt confident he could kiss Crowley on the mouth and leaned forward. It didn’t turn out as he planned. Once his face got close to Crowley, the demon back into the bed and toppled backwards, which caused Azirphale to fall on top of him. Azirphale tried to get up but he was too tired, and it just felt right. He glanced up at Crowley, who seemed to have passed out as soon as he hit the bed. Aziraphale bobbled his head before losing the battle of conciseness.  


Azirphale woke up standing on a beach, with his wings relaxed behind his back. He must have been dreaming, which was strange. He looked down and realized he was in his robe from the beginning. He looked out over the sea and the sun was rising. It looked lovely over the gently rolling waves. He glanced down and noticed a set of footprints in the sand. They piqued his curiosity and he began to follow them. A gently breeze caressed his face as he walked. He smiled as he closed his eyes as he outstretched his wings. It had been a long time since he was able to use them, having them cooped for a while. The wind felt good against his feathers. He hummed gently as he opened his eyes.  


In the distance he saw a bright figure standing at the shoreline. He quickened his pace but not too fast. His insides started to swell with joy. He kept contained as he walked closer. The figure kept their gaze on the rising sunset as Aziraphale drew closer. As he got about a foot closer, he soon realized who was here. His heart rejoiced and he bore a bright smile. He stood next to the figure as he looked at the sunset. It was beautiful with the mix of yellow, blue, pink, orange and purples.  


“It’s beautiful, isn’t it Aziraphale?” The figure asked gently. “It’s been awhile since I got a chance to come to this place.”  


“It is quite wonderful, your Holiness,” Aziraphale nervously spoke.  


“It’s been quite some time since we’ve talked, hasn’t it?” God, in all Her glory turned to face the Angel, Her features hidden by a bright and beautiful white glow.  


“Yes,” Aziraphale wiggled his head. “About 6,000 years.”  


“Ah yes. After you gave away your sword, I had a lot of things to deal with, you know all the paperwork and so forth. Come Aziraphale, let us walk.”  


Aziraphale walked obediently, never leaving God’s side. Her glow was intoxicating, and it felt glorious against his skin. He tried to not look at Her, not wanting to be out of line. Soon his mind was filled with a million and one questions. Why was he here and why him in particular? Surely God wouldn’t want to be around the Angel that helped Adam and Eve start everything. Did she know about Crowley? Did She know what had happened when they touched hands? Did She know of how smashed he got before he woke up here? He down casted his gaze as he looked at his feet. Surely, he wasn’t worthy to be in Her presence.  


He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to God.  


“You need to calm your mind my dear Aziraphale,” God stepped in front of Aziraphale. “I did not call you here for judgement.”  


“May I ask why then?”  


“I have decided that I am going to retire.”  


“R…. Retire?” Aziraphale tiled his head, his lips puckered out slightly. He wasn’t sure he heard correctly.  


“Yes, and I have to decide who shall replace me in due time,” God looked out at sea, her hands behind her back.  


“Well there is plenty to choose from,” Aziraphale laughed nervously. “I mean there is Gabriel and Michael and Uriel seems pretty good with the angels. I can pass the message. Although I am not entirely sure they would be happy to see me. You know… with the uh…what happened earlier. Which by the way I do truly hope you are not upset.”  


“Hush now,” God put a gentle finger against the Angel’s lips and he soon felt peaceful. “Everything is fine. Besides I want you to be my replacement.”  


“Pardon? I… I…. I mean I am quite honored. S…Such a wonderful honor but I… I mean isn’t Gabriel a little more suited for this sort of thing?”  


“You stand out from the rest of the other angels. You have lived on earth for so long, you know how my creations live their lives. You have the love I share for them; no other angel understands. I am tired Aziraphale. Besides I want to take time to spend with my Son one on one, I miss him dearly.”  


“I… I see.”  


“Oh, it seems I need to go. I will call you when it is time. I suggest you make amends with Crowley before then.”  


“Won’t I get to see him?”  


Before the Angel knew it, he was alone again on the beach. The waves crashing against the shore, water hitting Azirphale’s feet. He stood dumbfounded, still processing everything he just heard. He looked out to the sea and felt an uneasiness overcome him. Then his mind went straight to Crowley. His heart ached and he rubbed his hands close together, watching as the sun rose.  


Oh dear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!  
> I am back with an update. I am going to try and do every Wednesday for an update. If I get a chapter done sooner I might upload it but not for sure. You guys can let me know if you like!  
> Hope you enjoy! See you at the next chapter!

Aziraphale woke to the sun shining in his face and soft fabric against his skin. He lifted his head slightly, confusion setting in. His head ached as he dragged an arm up to his face. He groaned as he pushed him self up until he was siting on the bed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as tried to collect his thoughts. He remembered getting completely smashed and having a dream about God. He really needed to lay off the alcohol for a while.  


He pushed off the bed and shuffled his feet across the room. He grabbed the door frame before making his way towards the kitchen. He yawned as he rubbed his head, the headache finally going away. As he entered the kitchen, Crowley was slouched in a chair, drinking a cup of what he assumed was hot coco and reading the paper. He rubbed his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen counter. He heard a whistle and he turned to look at the demon.  


“Good morning Angel,” Crowley spoke as he pointed to the seat in front of him. “I took the liberty to make you a cup. Don’t get use to it though, I was feeling quite generous this morning.”  


“Hmmm,” Aziraphale couldn’t reply with much, his head too focus on getting woken up.  


“Speechless I see,” Crowley leaned up and smirked. “Why don’t you keep the bookshop closed for today and we can drive around in the Bentley?”  


“Oh no,” Aziraphale shook his head as he sipped his drink.  


“Ohhhh cooommee onnnn. I promise to drive slightly over the speed limit,” Crowley placed a hand over his heart, smiling confidently.  


“Crowley I am fairly certain that you don’t know what a speed limit is, since you choose to speed everywhere you go.”  


“Well aren’t we quite sassy this morning. Fine. Fine. I can take a hint. You go dilly dally at your book shop while I go and cause some ruckus about. Then I will hit you up with a spot of lunch?”  


Aziraphale nodded as he set his cup down. The demon tossed the newspaper onto the table and jumped up, picking up his glasses off the table and putting them. He wore his usual attire, black pants and shirt and a small stylish scarf. Even though at first Crowley complained about the jacket Aziraphale bought him, he wore it everyday since. It made the Angel smile deep down. He stood up and snapped his fingers and dressed in his usually choice of clothing.  


The angel fixed his bow tie as he walked closer to the demon, who leaned up against the door frame. Aziraphale smiled as Crowley leaned over a placed a small kiss on the angel’s cheek before sauntering towards their destination. Aziraphale followed suit and said a small prayer when they reached the Bentley. As they got in, the angel quickly grabbed the side of the door. The demon turned on the car and slammed on the gas.  


Aziraphale tried his best not to freak out as Crowley swerved through the lanes as car horns blared loudly and several cries from people that the demon almost hit. He reminded Crowley again how he shouldn’t be driving so fast, but the demon waved him off. Soon they arrived in Soho and in front of the bookshop. Crowley stopped the car and Aziraphale got out. The demon reminded Aziraphale the time he was going to come and get him. The angel nodded before watching Crowley bolting off.  


Azirphale sighed as he straightened out his jacket and ran hand through his hair. He unlocked the door and walked inside. He opened the blinds and turned around the closed sign to open. He walked through the bookshop and gently touched some of the books, admiring them. He heard the bell jingle and he turned his head and noticed a couple walking in. He acknowledged them and nodded at them, placing a fake smile across his lips. Crowley also wondered why he opened a book shop if he was never going to make money off it. It would be less hassle to just get a house to put all his books in. Aziraphale knew that was true but he wouldn’t get to watch all the humans come through. All the different families and backgrounds.  


As the day progressed, many people came and went, a few challenging Aziraphale with books they wanted to buy, but he was able to keep them at bay. He looked at his pocket watch and noted the time, about thirty minutes until Crowley would show up. He got up and turned the open sign to closed and when he pulled down the small window shades. He locked the door as he turned back to his chair.  
As he walked closer to his chair, he heard a swoosh behind him and the hairs on his neck stood up. He turned around and almost jumped out of his skin. The archangel Gabriel stood in front of him, hands in his jacket pockets. The archangel looked around the book shop before looking back at the angel.  


“Gabriel,” Aziraphale straightened his back and fiddled his fingers, his heart racing. “What do I owe the pleasure?”  


“News of your promotion has made it’s rounds up in Heaven. Congratulations by the way,” Gabriel spoke, his words laced with hidden contempt. “I just came to personally congratulate you and tell you how glad I am to be working with you.”  


“Oh, yes…. Yes of course. The… ah… promotion… What promotion?”  


“Honestly Aziraphale? God gave you Her job and you don’t know?”  


“Oh. Oh! That… ah yes that promotion!” Aziraphale smiled as he lifted his first and did a slight punch. “Well… um…Y… ah… You wouldn’t happen to know when exactly I start?”  


“From what I heard in a about a week or less. So, you should you know,” Gabriel looked around and waved his hand. “Probably find a good home for these books or whatever. See you around.”  


Gabriel patted Azirahpahle’s arm before disappearing. Aziraphale stood like a statue, frozen in a state of shock. He honestly didn’t think that dream was real, a mere consequence of his drunken stupor. He quickly found a seat, his legs giving out from underneath him. He held onto the armrest of the chair as thoughts raced his mind. What was he going to with his books and his shop? Could they not be taken up to Heaven with him? Personally, he wished he didn’t have to leave. He would much rather stay down here away from the cold and clean-cut atmosphere upstairs. But it seems he didn’t have much choose in the matter.  


Then Crowley popped in his mind and his stomach dropped down to his feet. What was he going to tell Crowley? After all this time Aziraphale had denied his own heart, he was just starting to give to the love Crowley bestowed upon him. Now he was going to have to leave for possibly an eternity and the thought made his insides heavy. He placed a hand over his forehead as he glanced over to a bottle of wine that had been left out, sometime prior.  


Aziraphale got up and walked over the table as he grabbed the bottle up. He unscrewed the top and placed the bottle to his lip, chugging the contents. He stopped to catch his breath; the wine bottle almost empty. He set the rest on the table as he sat back down. He rested his hand in his head as he tried to come up with the best scenario with the best outcome to tell Crowley. Nothing really looked good but if he just went ahead and came out with it, then maybe the aftermath wouldn’t be nearly as bad. Or at least he hoped.  


When it drew closer for Crowley to pick him up, Aziraphale’s nerves were all out of whack. He got up as he walked around, practicing his lines with Crowley. First, he tried to speak formal, but Crowley would know something was up. He tried to speak the demon’s language but that was too hard. He took a deep breath as he just decided he would wing it. He walked back to the wine bottle and finished off the rest. He hoped it would fight off his nerves.  


It didn’t.  


As soon as he heard Crowley laying on the horn, he jumped almost dropping the bottle on the floor. He placed the bottle on his desk. He would take care of it tomorrow. He straightened out his jacket and ran a hand through his hair. He exited the bookshop and locked it up before getting to the car. Before he could get settled, Crowley zoomed off, almost hitting a pedestrian. Aziraphale pinched his eyes closed as he held onto the side of the door.  


Crowley swerved around and the angel just waited with bated breath until they made it to the Ritz. He tried to concentrate on the music at hand. It was something about a Killer Queen but that was all he could hear as a car horn screeched and Crowley cursed instantly. The car jolted to a stop and Aziraphale immediately got out of the car. He took a deep breath as he fixed his shirt. Crowley walked up next to him.  


They walked into the Ritz and sat down at their usual table. Crowley ordered a specific wine, a little pricier than what he usually ordered. Aziraphale haphazardly scanned the menu, not really feeling hungry. He decided on a small dessert. As the waiter took his order, Crowley began telling about his day of small mischievous deeds. Like making the traffic lights turn flashing yellow, so traffic was backed up for a few hours so the Ritz wouldn’t be so packed. He also gave some kids spray paint so they could use their artistic talents on some abandoned buildings. Not like anyone was going to use them.  


Aziraphale’s dessert arrived and he stared at it, his stomach still flopping inside him. It didn’t look at all appetizing, so he simply listened to Crowley continue about his day. He watched Crowley’s body as the demon spoke. How he would hug the back of the chair with one arm as he twisted his hand around in the air with the other. He thought what Gabriel said and it made him realize how much he was going to miss Crowley’s voice. Even how eccentric Crowley could be sometimes. He looked down to his fork and then back up to Crowley, whose face was now slightly closer to his. He squeaked as he jumped slightly.  


“Are you ill?”  


“What? No, I am quite fine. Why?”  


“You haven’t even touched your dessert, which is terribly unlike you. Did something happen?”  


“I….,” Aziraphale bit the inside his cheek as he glanced over at Crowley before back to his food. “Gabriel visited me today.”  


“WHAT!” Crowley quickly leaned closer to Aziraphale as he inspected the angel’s face. “Did that holier-than-thou archangel lay a hand on you? Did he hurt you? What happened?”  


“No need for the dramatic, my dear,” Aziraphale placed a comforting hand against Crowley’s. “It is most appreciated though. He was just relaying some information to me.”  


“About?”  


“Well…. You see ….,” Aziraphale sighed as he sat down his fork. “I don’t know how—”  


Suddenly Crowley’s phone rang, and the demon groaned as he quickly answering with a hateful hello. The angel watched as Crowley made a few snarled yeah’s and an aggravated “I’ll be there in a few”. Crowley let out an irate sigh as he quickly got up from his chair. Aziraphale looked up somewhat fearful, but also slightly thankful for the distraction.  


“So sorry to leave but I have an urgent meeting with Mr. Shadwell. Something about an odd event happened at his complex.”  


“Oh, I see. Shall I go with you?”  


“No. I don’t think you are in any shape to go. I suggest you go home after you eat. We’ll discuss what Gabriel had to stay when I come back, yeah?”  


“Indeed. I will see you then.”  


Aziraphale watched as the demon swayed away and he exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He propped his head in his hand as he poked his dessert. It was harder to tell Crowley about the situation than Aziraphale anticipated. He wasn’t sure how he was going to tell him when he got home. At least he had time to think of something to say in the meantime. He poked his fork into the dessert and took a bite. It didn’t taste as good as it usually did, but he went ahead continued to eat. Couldn’t let a good dessert go to waste.  


It started to drizzle when the demon stepped out to his car. When he got in, Crowley slammed on the gas as he sped to Mr. Shadwell’s place. He clenched the steering wheel as his mind ran wild about Aziraphale. His angel wasn’t acting right, and he had a feeling it had to do with Gabriel. The archangel of douchebaggery. A real wanker. After personally seeing what Aziraphale had to go through with Gabriel, this situation was made worse. Crowley gritted his teeth as he swerved the car. He really didn’t want to leave his angel alone but with the way Mr. Shadwell sounded, he had to go check it out quickly.  


When the demon got to the place, he parked his car and got out. He pulled off his glasses as he wiped the frames before putting them back off. He swung his hips as he walked towards a field. As he drew closer, he noticed the older man standing, looking ahead. The demon grumbled under his breath, hoping it wasn’t something about witches again. As soon as he got closer and looked at what Mr. Shadwell was looking at, he was honestly shocked.  


“Huh. I hadn’t expected that.” Crowley stood, his hands in his pocket and a foot sticking slightly out.  


“See! Didn’t I tell ya Mr. Crowley? It must be some sort of witchcraft.” Witchfinder Sergeant Shadwell peered across the field.  


“I’m going to be completely and utterly honest with you Sergeant Shadwell, I don’t think this is the work of a witch.”  


“You mean something eviler?”  


“Eh there is the possibility, but we won’t jump the gun too soon.”  


Crowley didn’t know what to do and he wished he brought Aziraphale with him. This looked like something an angel would know about. Outstretched across the field in front of them were several dead birds, white doves mostly. Crowley walked up to one and picked it up. He held the lifeless bird as he examined it. Nothing out of the ordinary on the outside besides being wet from the rain. He gently placed a hand on the bird as he performed a small miracle. It didn’t do anything, and this disturbed Crowley as he placed the dove back on the ground. He looked at his hand before turning back to Mr. Shadwell.  


Crowley pulled out his phone and dialed Aziraphale’s cellphone. It dialed three times before stating there was no voicemail set up and Crowley sighed. He bought Aziraphale a cellphone, knowing full well that the angel wouldn’t bother with it. But he tried anyway. He would have to teach him how to use it again. He hung up and walked back the Sergeant. The old man was smoking a cigarette as he scratched his head, trying to think of something.  


“Do me a favor a put one of those dead birds in a bag for me, will ya?” Crowley called out to Shadwell as he sauntered to his car.  


“What for? Did you figure something out? Are you sure it isn’t a witch?” Shadwell walked to his complex as he snubbed out his cigarette.  


“Oh yeaaa for sure not a witch,” Crowley opened his trunk and pulled a box to place the bagged bird in.  


The demon waited for the old man to grab the bird, he would do it himself, but he was trying to figure heads and tails over this situation. Especially since he couldn’t miracle it alive, which was strange. He looked over a broken window and placed his hand over it, a frown etched across his face. He looked around before saying a miracle and pulled back his hand. It was fixed which piqued his curiosity. He stepped back as Mr. Shadwell came out with a bag and made his way to the field.  


Crowley went back to his car and picked off some wet leaves that had fallen on the hood. He turned as Shadwell came back with the bag. He outstretched the box and the bird was promptly placed inside. He put the box in the car and shut the door. Shadwell lingered and Crowley figured he needed money, so he gave him 100 pounds. He waved Shadwell off with a slight tilt of his hand as he got into his car. He sped off and flew to his apartment.  


As he made it to his apartment, he sat in his car and leered over the box. How strange that he couldn’t heal the bird, but he could fix a window. He placed his hand on the bag and performed another small miracle, and still nothing happened. He tsked as he sat back against his seat. What would cause a group of twenty something birds to just fall dead in a field. He hadn’t seen something like this since back in Moses’ day. With the plagues and all.  


He shook his head as he got out his car. He walked over to the passenger seat and grabbed the box. He strolled into his apartment and looked around. He didn’t see Aziraphale, he must have been doing some light reading somewhere. He gazed at the book and tried to come up with an answer but found no luck. Maybe Azirapahle had some book on mysterious happenings or he could run it by the witch in Taddfield, if she was still there.  


“Angel! Come hereee!” Crowley called out loudly as he haphazardly tossed the box on a table and removed the bird from the bag, placed the bag in the box. Aziraphale walked in and instantly sprinted to Crowley.  


“For heaven’s sakes Crowley!” Aziraphale looked down at the bird in the demon’s hand. “Why on earth did you bring a dead bird home?”  


“Thought of bringing a souvenir home why else?” Crowley snorted. “I brought this blasted thing because when I tried to place a miracle on one earlier it didn’t work.”  


“What? That’s… well that’s quite unnatural,” Aziraphale took the bird from Crowley's hand. In an instance the bird came alive and made a chirp. “Maybe it just needed an angel’s touch?”  


“I highly doubt that,” Crowley inspected the bird before taking it in his hand and walking to a window. He opened it and released the bird. He turned back to Aziraphale. “I was able to fix a window with a miracle. Strange that I can fix a window but not bring a bird back to life?”  


“That is quite peculiar,” The angel let out a heavy breath, Crowley noticed how tired he looked. “I wish I had the answer.”  


“Don’t worry about it. Why don’t you turn in.”  


“But what about...”  


“We’ll talk about it in the morning, alright?”  


Crowley watched Aziraphale nod before leaving. A strange feeling overcame Crowley, like something was coming and he didn’t like it. Hell had been quite quiet from a little bit, but he was sure he would have heard from Beelzebub or Hastur. He wasn’t going to walk straight into Hell anytime soon, although he would love to see their faces. He wished he was there to see their faces when Aziraphale was in his shoes.  


His thoughts went to Aziraphale and thought how he looked so tired. For the first time in ages had he seen the angel so tired. The last time was during the black plague, when he tried to help the ill. He was reprimanded later for “trying to stop God’s plan”. Of course, Crowley kept an eye on him, to make sure he didn’t get another reprimand. Although Aziraphale didn’t throw around as many miracles after that.  


The demon rolled his neck as he took off his glasses and set them on the table. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked to his plant room. He took the water and started to spray water everywhere. He inspected the lot, making sure everyone was in tip top shape. He expected no less. He looked down at the plant Aziraphale fixed and sprayed it generously. He put the water bottle down as he walked to his bedroom.  


He changed into his boxer’s and black t-shirt as he got into bed. Aziraphale had already fallen asleep and Crowley decided to take the time and look at his angel. Aziraphale looked so relaxed and at peace. He reached over and placed a hand over the sleeping angel’s forehead. He was a little warm but nothing too serious. Crowley drew closer to him and slithered his arm around the angel’s waist. He put his hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder as he listened to breath small gentle breaths. It was a sweet lullaby and Crowley yawned as he closed his eyes.  


Somewhere up in the sky of Heaven, stood a very angry and very jealous Archangel by the name of Gabriel. He stood in his office as he looked down, his hands behind his back. He bore a sneer across his lips as he continued to stare out the window. He couldn’t wrap around his head how the Almighty would choose Aziraphale of all things. By far the worst candidate for Her job. He was even a native now. It caused a surge of anger inside of him. Not to mention the angel was spending all his time with a demon.  


He tried to bring the facts up to God Herself but She simply dismissed the claims. She said that Aziraphale had something no other angel possessed, even Gabriel himself. He did his best to hold his tongue and agreed to Her terms of watching over Aziraphale and helping along the way. He didn’t plan on having to watch a pathetic sorry excuse for an angel run the show. What did Aziraphale had that he didn’t have? He knew all the rules and the Great Plan that was of course mucked up by the angel and demon duo. He just couldn’t figure what he was missing. He heard a knock on the door and turned his gaze.  


“You called me?” Michael walked as she held a stack of papers in between her arms.  


“Yes, sit down,” Gabriel turned as he pointed to the chair in front of Michael. “Have you had a chance to check on the thing we discussed earlier?”  


“Ah yes,” Michael placed the files on the ground as she pulled out an old looking box from her pocket. It was rectangle with a black ribbon around it. She handed it to Gabriel as he grabbed the box and held it gently in his hands. He opened it and gasped slightly, Michael leaning in. She took in a deep breath and they both looked at each other.  


“This is perfect,” Gabriel closed the box and placed it on his desk. “You sure this is the right one?”  


“Yes,” Michael nodded her head as grabbed up her files and smiled. “I made sure of that.”  


“Excellent! Now we just have to wait for the perfect moment and God will have no choice to come back and choose a more acceptable replacement.”  


Both archangels nodded and Michael soon left, leaving Gabriel alone. He peered at the box before opening a drawer and placing it inside. He closed the drawer and leaned back in his chair. He twirled it around as he looked out the window. Soon his plan will take affect and then he will run the show and the Great Plan would finally commence. Gabriel smiled to himself as stared at the sky. It was going to be a marvelous show. He just had to be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to at least add some different point of views or at least some more characters in.  
> Also don't hesitate to comment or even send me a message on tumblr (see profile)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again Lovelies!  
> Things are coming along!  
> Hope it was worth the wait!

Aziraphale woke up on the beach again. This time it was dark, and the stars shone brightly. The moon was bright and big, and the water twinkled from the light. He looked around and found himself alone but noticed the footprints in the sand again. He hesitated to follow, not sure if he wanted to deal with his current predicament. However; he would not make God what, She could be a little impatient. He took a deep breath as he started his journey.  


As he walked, he looked down to see crabs crawling every which way. He smiled to himself as he continued. The sand was cool against his feet, the sand not as coarse. It was fine and his feet didn’t sink in. A faint breeze blew against his face and he outstretched his wings. It had been a while since he had flown. The wind tickled his feathers and it felt amazing. Aziraphale stopped as he closed his eyes. He felt relaxed and calm. The wind against his skin made him think when he first was at the Eastern Gate of Eden. How the wind always felt good against his skin and feathers.  


Then he remembered when he first met Crowley when he went by Crawly. The serpent that started it all. Although he was under orders as well, so he couldn’t blame him. Of course, then he gave away the sword and nothing was right after that. Gabriel had a fit and even called him a traitor. Luckily for him, God wasn’t as upset as She usually got and just recommended a demotion. Gabriel wasn’t happy but he never really seemed to be.  


Aziraphale opened his eyes and almost squeak. God had appeared in front of him. The angel could swear that She was smiling, but the glow hid it.  


“How are you doing Aziraphale?” God spoke gently.  


“I’m alright,” Aziraphale hitched his breath before straightened up his back. “May I confess that I am rather not ready to leave. I still believe you should choose someone other than me. If need be, Gabriel, he is the one with most seniority.”  


“It has been done Aziraphale. I have commanded it. There is no turning back. If anything, I apologize for the short notice.”  


“You don’t have to apologize, you Holiness,” Aziraphale sighed softly, trying his best to hide his disappointment.  


“Have you told Crowley?” God, turned to face the Angel, placing a hand on his shoulder.  


“I haven’t. I fear he will be rather upset with me.”  


“I am sure he will understand in his own time,” God squeezed Aziraphale’s shoulder. “Come. Let me show a little of what I do.”  


God’s light shown bright as it covered Herself and Aziraphale. As it died down, the pair were standing in an office, piles of papers stacked up in various heights. Aziraphale looked down and noticed he was back into his normal attire. God rose a hand up and the glow started to dissipate and Aziraphale averted his eyes. He couldn’t possibly look at her. It wouldn’t be right. God, however, walked over and placed gently hands on his face and made him look at Her. She smiled and Aziraphale felt warm with love. She motioned for Aziraphale to follow, which he did with absolute obedience.  


She took him to the desk that sat in the middle of the room and showed him all what She did. How all the events were in their own file cabinets, each specific kind of event. How the archangels will bring up files to him and he would be giving them jobs to do. Aziraphale smiled to himself. He would be giving Gabriel and Michael jobs, how joyful. He watched as God walked to a window. He quickly followed Her and noticed how Her window watched all of heaven.  


“Wow,” Azirphahle leaned closer to the window. “You can see all of heaven from here.”  


“Isn’t it marvelous,” God spoke, a gently smile across her face. “This will all be yours. The only thing you must make sure is to check on everything and make sure everything is placed in the right files. Faith tends to become cranky if doesn’t go the way she likes it.”  


“What about the orders to the angels?”  


“They usual deliver themselves. The ones for the archangels you will have to deal with personally. They are picky like that. Again you will be speaking through the Metraton most of the time. Any questions?”  


“No, your holiness,” Azriaphale smiled, still nervous.  


“Get some rest. You are going to need it.”  


Aziraphale opened his eyes slowly, staring up at the ceiling. He turned his head, to see the bed empty again. He laid still, tapping his fingers against his chest. His heart and chest felt heavy as he thought what exactly what he was going to tell Crowley. He couldn’t just walk in and say “morning love! By the way, I was recommended personally to be God. Bad thing is that I have to leave… forever”. The forever rang deep throughout his mind and it made him terribly sick to his stomach. He couldn’t just leave Crowley all by himself. He would hate to see the state he would get himself in, not to mention all the trouble he would cause.  


Aziraphale sighed heavily as he decided he should get up. No need to hide from the inevitable. He snapped his fingers as he changed into his clothes. He made his way to the kitchen, where he knew the demon would be. The closer he got, the less confident he was to tell Crowley. He rubbed his forehead and shook the thoughts from his mind. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at the demon, who looked up from his newspaper. The demon stared at him unusually and it made the angel uncomfortable. Aziraphale fixed him a cup of tea and turned back to face the demon.  


“Angel?” Crowley gawked at Aziraphale with a peculiar look, his head slightly tilted.  


“Yes, my dear?” Aziraphale took a sip of tea as he walked to the table.  


“Have you always had a glow about you, and I am just now noticing or is this a new thing you are trying out?”  


“I don’t ever recall glowing,” Aziraphale furrowed his brow as he walked over to a mirror. It was true. He was glowing a faint white glow, more than usual. Crowley got up and leaned against the wall, next to the mirror. “Well this is quite strange indeed.”  


“You didn’t happen to drink spiked holy water, did you? You didn’t even invite me to the party.”  


“Oh, hush will you. I did no such thing.”  


“What a shame,” Crowley smirked before dropping his grin. “Is this something to do with what our dear archangel spoke to you about?”  


“Oh,” Aziraphale bit his lip. He was hoping Crowley wouldn’t have brought it up right away. Well he might as well get on with it. He turned towards the demon. “I am not entirely sure my dear. But you might want to sit back down.”  


Crowley cocked his head before nodding slightly as he sat down on the kitchen chair. He snapped his finger and a glass of wine appeared. The demon took it as he leaned back against the chair, his arm looped around the back. Aziraphale rubbed his hands nervously as he stood in place, frightened about what was going to go down. Would Crowley be upset? Of course, he would be. It was heaven and God’s plan after all. Aziraphale smiled lightly at the demon before sitting in front of him. He lowered his gaze; he couldn’t look Crowley in the face. He already felt incredibly guilty for having been giving this task as a last minute thing.  


With a deep breath he began with the dream. He talked about the beach and how God was there. Crowley responded with a snort as Aziraphale gave him a “don’t start” look. He then explained how he was told that She was retiring and that he was given the job. Said he had something no other angel had. He of course assumed it just a dream from drinking too heavily. However, it changed when Gabriel came down and told him about the promotion. That was when Aziraphale knew it had to be true. Gabriel wouldn’t just come down personal to talk to Aziraphale. The angel looked at Crowley, who simply stared at him, taking a swig of his wine. Aziraphale felt a little hot as sweat creased his brow. His nerves were working him over for sure and Crowley was most certainly not helping. He mentioned the dream he just had and was showed what he would be doing and where he would be. It was a very intriguing experience.  


Aziraphale finally let out a heavy breath as he looked at Crowley. He tried to search for some sort of expression, but the demon hit his feelings well.  


“So, you are telling me that you are going to be the new God?” Crowley finally spoke.  


“From what I have been told yes.” Aziraphale lowered his shoulders, feeling the weight off his shoulders… for now at least.  


“You can’t seriously believe them. Right, Angel? They probably made the whole thing up to lure you back up there to do some angel torturing or whatever they do up there. Rather not see you put in the fire, like I was.”  


“God wouldn’t lie Crowley.”  


“Well the Almighty has done a lot of questionable things in the past hasn’t She? Wouldn’t put it past Her. She always must have hidden meanings in Her messages. Seen that a lot before, remember?”  


“I will admit that She has stretch the truth pretty thin a few times, but She always has a reason for Her plans. And Gabriel wouldn’t have been so nice. He despises me.”  


“Yeah I could tell that,” Crowley took another swig from his drink, setting the glass on the table. “So, you going to leave me here and go off to do the celestial dirty work? Seems sort of a piss job to take if you ask me.”  


“I don’t… I don’t want to leave, Crowley,” Aziraphale looked anywhere but Crowley’s face. “But I don’t have a choice.”  


“Yes, you do,” Crowley snarled and huffed. “You just don’t want to.”  


“That’s not true Crowley!” Aziraphale glared at Crowley. How dare the demon accuse him of such a thing. The angel seethed with anger as he pinched his lips together. “I’m done with this conversation.”  


“So am I.” Crowley growled as he stood up. “I’m going out. Do what you will. I don’t care.”  


Aziraphale watched as the demon promptly left, slamming the door, which echoed through the apartment. The angel, still angry, snapped his fingers, snapping himself into his bookshop. The comfort of his books would help ease him. He didn’t bother to open the shop; he didn’t have the patience to deal with anyone today. He felt angry and if not a little betrayed. He knew Crowley would be upset but to blatantly accuse him of not caring was simply uncalled for.  


He grabbed a bottle of wine from his wine cabinet and popped the cork off. He took a long swig, trying to numb whatever he was feeling. He stopped to take a breath of air as he licked his lips. The taste of the wine soothed him for a moment, but his mind quickly went back to the demon. He sighed heavily as he sat down at his desk, taking another swig. He sure was a mess. It would have been easier if he wasn’t so in love with Crowley. What was he going to do?  


Down in the crowded and busy Hell, the Queen of Flies made her rounds. She walked with her associate, Dragon Lord of Flies, making sure everything was in chaos. After the end of the world plan crumbled into bits, she had to get all the demons back into doing paperwork. A few tortures and a couple of executions got the whole lot back into their grumpily state again. Dragon reported everything was back to normal, although she had heard rumors of a riot, which she personally took care of.  


They made sure everything was in terrible shape, although the complaints of the leaking roof had made their way back to Beelzebub. Again. She groaned at the thought of having to pull a few mechanics from the pile. Their constant complaining about having to do the dirty work even after dying. It was utterly annoying. Beelzebub would let Dragon handle the situation; she had been itching to cause a ruckus.  


“How you heard more about the mechanics,” Beelzebub looked up as continuous drip of water dropped onto a desk.  


“They were supposed to be here two weeks ago,” Dragon snarled up at the ceiling. “I sent them a nasty letter. Haven’t heard from them yet. Should I personally make a visit?”  


“No. The demons will be alright” Beelzebub spoke with a drag.” How are the shipments of souls coming along?”  


“Terrible your Highness,” Dragon smirked as they walked towards the shipment yard. “Two new shipments came in this morning. A lot of crying and babbling adults and few bad eggs from the orphanage. Heard there was a poisoning gone wrong. Also got a few prized serial killers, imported from America. Can’t wait to torture them.”  


“Sounds agonizing. Any messages for me?”  


“Oh yes. A rather strange message came this morning. It’s disgustingly white. Looks like it came from Heaven.” Dragon pulled out the message from her pocket and grunted with disgusted as she handed it to Beelzebub.  


“What do they want,” The Queen of Flies grumbled as she snatched the letter and opened it. She scanned it and paused before reading it again. “Dragon finish the walk. I have to go to my office.”  


Dragon nodded as she hissed a near by new soul. Beelzebub hurried to her chamber as she clenched the letter into her hand. She wasn’t expecting something of this nature so soon. She couldn’t help to feel ecstatic about what the letter stated. She wondered what exactly Heaven was playing at, although she didn’t mind this time. The flies around her heard buzzed loudly as she made her way into her chamber. They swarmed around as she placed the letter on her desk.  


Beelzebub sat in her chair as she smiled wickedly to herself. If all was true in the letter, things were going to be looking up for Hell and all it’s evil glory. Even though the Great Plan went belly up, this should at least make the Lord of all Evil pleased. She scratched a fester boil on her face, letting it ooze with puss. A few flies danced around the area as she skimmed the letter again. She looked up she heard a swoosh and looked surprised see an archangel.  


“What is the archangel Gabriel doing in Hell,” Beelzebub said lazily, leaning back against her chair. “Figured you would have sent a lower classified angel.”  


“This is too valuable for a mere angel to handle,” Gabriel pulled out a box and handed it to the demon, who stared at the box in disinterest. “Call it a gift.”  


“Nothing from heaven is a gift,” Beelzebub snarled as she kept her gaze on the box before looking up at the archangel. “Why don’t you open it? I don’t trust you.”  


“Fair enough,” Gabriel shrugged before opening the box and pulled out the contents.  


“Is that what I think it is?”  


“Yes, it is. Let’s just say, between you and me, that this miraculously went missing and ended up in the wrong hands? Less paperwork,” Gabriel nodded as he walked away, but quickly turned back. “Oh, and don’t get carried away and use it now. I will let you know when the time is right.”  


Beelzebub nodded as she took the object in her hand. It was glorious in Hell terms at least. It was a pitch-black key, but it was no ordinary key. It would unless a great beast that had been locked away in Hell for a long time. She grinned evilly as she placed the key into her pocket. She didn’t know what exactly the archangel had up his sleeve, but she wasn’t complaining. With all the destruction and chaos this monster would create, she was rather pleased.  


Now back up to earth in a traffic jam sat a very seething demon. Sitting in traffic did nothing to help improve Crowley’s mood. It made it quite worse in fact. Crowley was pissed to say the least. Fuming really. After everything, Aziraphale would still have the nerve to choose Heaven over him. What a bunch of bullocks all this was. It wasn’t his fault that he fell and had to fall for a bubbly and childish angel. Wasn’t like he was asking much from his angel. Just to stay on earth where they both belonged. He gripped his steering wheel as he ran through a red light, almost hitting another car. Sure, he probably overreacted to the whole scenario, but the angel was playing with his heart. Finally, Aziraphale was warming up to Crowley and giving him the love, he so desperately needed back only to have it stripped away. But he couldn’t entirely blame the angel, to a certain extent, Aziraphale really didn’t have a choice. Once God made up Her mind, it was hard to convince Her otherwise. He just wished Aziraphale would have fought a little harder.  


Crowley shook his head from his thoughts and drove back to the field where he met Shadwell. He would have look around, hopefully find something that caused the birds to die. As he parked the car, he strolled to the field. The birds were still there, but he noticed a few snakes dead in the field. How odd. He squatted down as he grabbed a snake. Just like the birds, nothing out of the ordinary. He tried to miracle it alive, but to no avail.  


Abruptly, the ground in front of him started to shift up. Crowley quickly got up as soon a figure grew up from the land. Beelzebub, Queen of Flies, dusted herself off before setting her eyes on the demon. Well this was new. Never had she ever came up to personally talk to Crowley. He held the snake firmly in his hand as he stuck his other hand in his pocket.  


“Ohhhh well if it isn’t Lord Beelzebub,” Crowley stared Beelzebub. “What do I owe this unpleasant visit? Come to place me in holy water again?”  


“No,” Beelzebub looked around and noticed the dead birds and snakes. She flicked her hands and suddenly flies started to manifest and cover all the creatures. The humming of the flies was loud, and Crowley tossed the other snake on the pile, watching it get devoured. “I came to give you a job.”  


“I thought I was fired from Hell’s employment,” Crowley crossed his arms. “What am I going to do? Help spread a plague. Another religious war? Which by the way is quite boring really and not to mention it’s more of a celestial thing, you know.”  


“This is far greater. Greater than the Great Plan,” The queen of flies hissed. “So, I need you to be available as soon as I get word.”  


Crowley nodded slightly as Beelzebub descended back down to hell. Well this wasn’t good. Didn’t they want to rest a bit before diving into another war. Well this was Hell after all, couldn’t put it pass the lot to jump the gun. Crowley stared back where the dead creatures laid. All was left were bones and Crowley huffed before turning back to the Bentley. Such a mess things had gotten into.  


The demon rushed home as he thought how was going to apologize to his angel. Yes, he was being a wanker in his own right but Aziraphale didn’t deserve it. If anything, the angel probably felt as guilty as he did. It wasn’t like he wanted to fight; it was just his nature. Sure, he shouldn’t have walked out and dealt with the situation then and there but what normal entity did that? He shook his head as weaved in and out of traffic as he made his way home.  


As he got to the apartment, he sat in the car for a few minutes. What if Aziraphale left after their argument and decided not to come back. The thought made Crowley felt rather guilt-ridden and felt like an utter idiot. He would have to go and muck up a good thing, hadn’t he? He hit the steering wheel as he cursed at himself. What a bloody wanker. He groaned loudly as he quickly got out of the Bentley and walked to his apartment, rubbing his temple.  


As Crowley walked in and came to a sight that warmed his heart. Aziraphale had fallen asleep reading a book on the couch. His head was titled to the side as his chest rose up and down. The faint glow he was emitting made the scene more beautiful and Crowley couldn’t resist him to walked over to the sleeping angel. He leaned closer, studying his love’s features. He looked calm and not as nervous. The demon looked away was the guilt rose up within himself again. He just realized that Aziraphale had probably worried himself to death about telling about the whole situation. Then Crowley had to go and make a big deal about it. He would have to make it up to him. Crowley leaned in and placed a gently kiss on the angel’s forehead before shaking him slightly.  


“Wake up, Angel, least you get a cold,” Crowley pulled back as Aziraphale began to stir.  


“Mhmm Crowley?” Aziraphale looked up with sleepy eyes.  


“Listen. I want to apologize on how I reacted earlier. You know me. A little flare for the dramatic. But I’ll make it up to you I promise. What do you want? I’ll give you anything you want.”  


“There is no need to apologize, my dear,” Aziraphale yawned as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “And all I want now is you.”  


“Say no more Angel,” Crowley placed a warm, loving kiss against the drowsy Angel’s lips.  


It was gentle at first, the demon gently grabbing Aziraphale’s face. Crowley slithered his tongue inside Aziraphale’s mouth, which caused the angel to lean in more. The glow from Aziraphale was warm against Crowley’s skin and it drew the demon closer to the angel. The kiss got heat as both beings pushed their way to the bedroom. The angel accidentally pushed Crowley too much against the bed and they both toppled onto it. They shared tender laugh as the looked at each other longingly. Aziraphale reached out touch Crowley’s hand. As their skin touched, the room exploded in white.  


The bright light consumed the whole room. But green started to form against along the floor and wall. This time they sat in the Garden of Eden. Crowley was sitting with his back to Aziraphale as the angel was preening the demon’s wings. It felt like an entirety since he had been groomed properly by someone else. Not since before he fell. He closed his eyes as Aziraphale ran his hands down the long feathers, feeling and checking each one. The angel’s hands were soft and delicate, so gently against his wings. It was as if the angel was afraid if he touched Crowley's feathers, they would all fall out. Crowley hummed as he looked down to some flowers and started to pick them and make a flower crown.  


Crowley turned to face Aziraphale after the angel was down and he placed the flower crown on the angel. Aziraphale blushed before turning his back to Crowley, waiting for his turn. The demon was shocked on how unkempt Aziraphale’s wings had become. There was a fair share of displaced feathers, some looked like that had been there for a while. Crowley opened his mouth the protest but held back. He would do his best to fixed what he could. He hoped nothing was damaged beyond repair.  


The demon stroked the wings gently, a few loose feathers falling to the ground. Crowley couldn’t help but notice how severely damaged they looked. He looked closer to the spot where the feathers fell and noticed a scar. The demon touched the scar gently, feeling the rough jagged texture compared to soft texture of everything else. He never recalled Aziraphale getting into a fight with his wings out, it bothered the demon. He shook his head as he continued to preen the remaining feathers.  


When he was done, Aziraphale turned to him and smiled, leaning over and placing a small kiss against the demon’s lips. Crowley closed his eyes as he felt like he was falling. When he opened them back up, the experience was over and Aziraphale looked as if he had passed out. Crowley stared at his hand, moving his fingers up and down. The tingling sensation was as powerful as when they first did it, but all the good feelings were there. Crowley turned his head to the ceiling as he thought about what happened. He would have to bring up the scar to Aziraphale sometime, but first he would get some rest.  


In Taddfield, Anathema stared out the kitchen window as she held her coffee cup. Something strange was going on, she could feel it in her body. She took a sip of her drink as she turned back to the table. She tried to concentrate on the book in front of her, but the feeling persisted. She sighed as she got up and walked over to the window. She peered out, looking up to the sky. The clouds were grey towards the front but towards the horizon were dark and angry clouds. It made her skin crawl and she rubbed her arm. She turned her head when she heard a shuffle of feet behind her.  


“Everything alright?” Newt walked in, carrying a box.  


“No,” The witch spoke bluntly. “There is something different about the air.”  


“It’s probably the storm that is rolling in,” Newt walked behind her, placing the box on the counter and looking out the window. “Looks like it’s going to be a big one.”  


“That’s not it,” Anathema looked back at man, placing a firm hand against his chest. He placed a gentle hand against hers. “I am talking about like a change in the universe. Something big is going to happen.”  


“Oh no. I hope it’s not going to be the end of the world again,” Newt looked nervous.  


“I don’t know, but it won’t be good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are a brewin' wouldn't you say?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful lovelies!  
> Hope this chapter was worth the wait!

Aziraphale was shocked to say the least when he woke up to find himself surrounded by Gabriel, Michael, Uriel and Sandalphon. The archangels peered into his soul, staring at him with dull eyes. He looked down to see Crowley peacefully sleeping, cuddled up to him. Aziraphale cheeks burnt red from embarrassment as he pulled the covers up. Uriel and Sandalphon exchanged looks before meeting Aziraphale’s gaze. Gabriel stared at the demon with a scowl before his eyes looked to the angel. Aziraphale bit his lip as he felt his heart sink to the ground.  


“You have one more day on Earth,” Gabriel spoke with a hint of disgust. “Then it will be time to do your duty.”  


“But it has only been a couple of days,” Aziraphale protested as he gripped Crowley’s arm. “I thought surely it would be more of a week. You said…”  


“It is not up for discussion. God has made it clear She is ready,” Uriel spoke as she eyed the demon. “I suggest you tell your boyfriend goodbye.”  


“Might as well end it eh?” Sandalphon smirked, leaning in. “Can’t have a demon roaming around up in Heaven. What message would that send?”  


“But…”  


“There is no but’s Aziraphale,” Gabriel’s presence loomed over Aziraphale. “Do what you will but as of tomorrow morning, you will be God, and everything will be riding on you.”  


Aziraphale blinked and the archangels were gone. His bottom lip trembled as he felt a sudden need to cry. He looked down at Crowley and his heart broke. Things had gotten good and now it was going to the pits. He didn’t know to do anymore. He shifted away from Crowley, being as gentle as he could. The demon stirred slightly, mumbling something before snoring softly. Aziraphale stood back as he tried to remember this moment, cherishing it in his heart.  


The angel snapped his fingers, getting into his usual clothes and walked out of the room. He got to the kitchen and noticed that it was still in the wee hours of the morning. The sun hadn’t peaked up from the horizon quite yet. Aziraphale looked at the stars and wondered if he would be able to see them in the office. He had been on earth for so long, he had forgotten what Heaven looked like at night. He turned as he walked around the apartment like a ghost. He was overwhelmed with emotions and he couldn’t think straight. All he could think of Crowley and it made him feel even worse than before.  


He stopped in the plant room and noticed the smaller plant he had healed, had grown some marvelous purple flowers. He picked up the plant and sniffed it gently. The smell was heavenly, and it sent him back to the event him and Crowley shared. It reminded him when Crowley placed the flower crown on his head. He smelled so good, just like the earth and the flowers wonderful aroma.  


“Crowley is going to be devasted,” Aziraphale touched the flower ever so gently. “How am I going to tell him that today is my last day?”  


The flower in his hand quivered slightly before settling in the angel’s hand. Aziraphale smiled sadly as he rubbed his fingers against the soft petals. Here he was moping about, talking to a plant. He laughed softly to himself, pulling away. He supposed he would make the most of his day with Crowley. He put the plant down as he walked back to the bedroom. He placed a hand and gently shook the demon, who groan in return.  


“Good morning Crowley,” Azirpahle spoke sweetly. “Why don’t you take me around London, in the Bentley.”  


“I thought you didn’t like the car,” Crowley yawned, stretching his body and looking up at the angel.  


“Maybe it’s rubbed off on me.”  


“You’re up to something,” The demon watched Aziraphale curiously before hoping out of bed, his face close to the angel’s. “But I’ll play along. Not every day I get to see you in such good spirits.”  


“That’s not…” Aziraphale protested before small kiss caressed his cheeks.  


“You can’t fool me, angel. I’m a demon, remember?”  


In Taddffield, Anathema stood outside with a pendulum in her hand. She held a book in the other as she tried to figure where the large energy was coming from. It swayed around, not making much sense. It was like when she was looking for the antichrist. She tsked when she didn’t get the answer she wanted. She closed the book as she adjusted her glasses. She looked up at the sky, feeling the energy surrounding her. It felt like a mix of dark and light, both fighting to win.  


She walked back into her house as she went up to the attic. After destroying the new prophecies from her great relative, she packed up most of her things. She still practiced of course but all those things were taking up room. Newt told her it was ok to leave it out, but she insisted otherwise. Wish she hadn’t destroyed those prophecies now, seeing as something else was happening.  


“Anathema!”  


“Yes dear!” Anathema called out as she pulled out some books from a box. “I’m in the attic!”  


“What are you doing up here,” Newt came up, looking frazzled. “Didn’t the doctor tell you to take it easy?”  


“Newton,” Anathema smiled as she leaned slightly against the box. “There is nothing to stress about… yet anyway.”  


“Anyway?” Newt sat next to Anathema. “What does that mean?”  


“Like I said before, something is coming, and it is coming fast. I’m trying to figure out, but the energy is huge like it was with Adam. I can’t pinpoint it exactly. I was going to walk in the woods. Care to join me?”  


Newt nodded as he got back up and walked down the stairs. Anathema grabbed a notebook and a map. She made her way downstairs, Next holding her jacket. He put it on her, and they soon left the house. It was cloudy and the wind blew cool air. She looked at the map as she tried to pinpoint where the aura could possibly be. She hummed slightly to herself as she took out her pendulum. It swayed with the wind but circled around the woods in Taddfield. As if that was much help.  


She groaned as she shut the book and moved closer to Newt. The witch hunter wrapped an arm around Anathema as they began their destination in the woods. The bird’s chirps and the leaves rustled as the pair treaded lightly. Anathema didn’t want to disturb nature, in hopes that it wouldn’t disturb the aura. The witch pulled out her pendulum again as she followed a stretch of land. Newt held her tightly, as he looked around the woods. The clouds had been a light grew but seemed to turn a darker shade.  


Suddenly the pendulum swung crazily in different direction until it pulled to the left. Both Newt and Anathema looked at each other but quickly following the crystal. It kept tugging as the pair followed. They started to get off the trail and deeper into the woods. The witch quickly went to rush in but was pulled back by Newt. She looked up to him, pinching her lips in a thin line.  


“What are you doing Newton?” Anathema jerking back her arm. “We are on to something here!”  


“You can’t just rush into the woods!” Newt exclaimed. “What if there is a bear or wolf or something and you get mauled to death.”  


“Please. Nothing is going to happen. I have placed a protective spell around us, so we will be fine.”

“But…”  


Anathema placed a kiss against the witch-finder's lips, quieting the man as he looked down at her. She smirked before twirling around and making her way through the thick thicket. She pushed against the tangled brush of vines and sticks as she carefully tread through the woods. The sticks crunched underneath her feet as she looked up towards the trees. They gave off an unusual vibe, as if they were trembling. She walked to a large tree and placed her hand against it. She closed her eyes and tried to sense what kind of aura would make nature shake with fear. She pinched her eyes as she tried to concentrate, but nothing was coming up. Just darkness.  


She opened her eyes and turned her gaze to Newton, who was struggling with a vine wrapped around his leg. She watched as he grunted and fought with the vine, becoming frustrated. She smiled softly to herself as she walked over and touched his shoulder. She reached down and helped him become unwound before walking away. Anathema held up her crystal as it started to sway back and forth and then pointed forward. The witch and witchfinder looked at each other before both pressing forward.  


As they dove deeper into the woods, Anathema starting to feel hot. She swiped her brow as they inched closer. However, the more they drew closer, the more the witch felt ill. She leaned up against, Newt who had suddenly stopped walking. Her eyes began to flutter as her vision faded in and out. She felt his head hit the ground as she watched Newt mouthing something before everything went black.  


Driving 110mph in London was a cake for Crowley, he did it a thousand of times. One thing that piqued his curiosity, however, was the fact that Aziraphale didn’t make a sound. Usually he would be reminding Crowley how it’s too dangerous to go over the speed limit or tell him to watch out for a pedestrian. But the angel hardly made a peep. It was a little unnerving to say the least. He slammed on the breaks when he hit the M25 and everyone decided they had to leave at the same time as he did. He cursed his own genius sometimes. He leaned back and looked over at the angel, who was staring out the window. He figured he might as well start a conversation.  


“I went back to the spot with the dead birds and found some dead snakes,” Crolwey drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. “No luck in reviving it, sad to say.”  


“Do you think something is going on with your abilities? Aziraphale turned his gaze to Crowley.  


“Mmmno. I don’t think so. “Crowley groaned as he inched his car forward. “I was going to bring one home when dear old rotten Beelzebub had to ruin my day with her presence.”  


“Really? Seems like Heaven and Hell can’t leave us alone. What did she want?”  


“Something about a job. Wasn’t specific only that I make sure I am available,” Crowley mocked, rolling his eyes and wiggling his fingers. “But it is something big.”  


“What do you suppose it could be then?”  


“Not sure, but I don’t like the sound of it. Anything that can get her out of her chair and up on the surface must be quite evil.”  


The conversation ended and it became quiet again. The traffic was agonizing, and Crowley had a half of mind to propose a new plan to make the M25 better. He grumbled until he spotted a place where he could get off. He managed to bolt out of the line and down the short cut. Aziraphale made a funny noise and Crowley smiled. Finally, the angel made some noise of frustration.  


They got near the park as the demon parked the car. Aziraphale got out as Crowley slithered out. The angel suggested they walk around a bit in the park. They stopped by to get Crowley’s vanilla ice cream with a wafer as Aziraphale got his red lolly. The walked in silence, both preoccupied by their treats. They made their way to their usual spot by the pond, a whole family of ducks swimming about. The sat down and Aziraphale made a miracle for some bird seed.  


Crowley didn’t much like the silence as he tapped against the back of the bench. He looked around a bit, seeing all the people walking by and the wind blowing gently. There was an overcast of clouds, but it didn’t look like it was going to rain anytime soon. The demon glanced over at the angel and noticed the glow emitting from Aziraphale. It was a little brighter than yesterday, but he couldn’t help looking at his angel’s face. His blue eyes stood out from the glow and it made him look beautiful.  


He turned his gaze up to the sky and wondered what was going in his angel’s mind. There was something up, but he didn’t want to press the matter. Didn’t want another argument to ensue. He figured it had to do something with the whole bullock of the angel becoming God. Crowley was worried to say the least. He had a funny feeling about it, especially with-it concerning Gabriel. The archangel seemed to have been picking on Aziraphale through the ages. Surely it was a trap for the angel to go back up to heaven. He shook those thoughts from his mind, instead feeling it with the connection they made not too long ago. He thought about the whole wing situation and looked over to Aziraphale who looked content.  


“You know, yesterday, when we made the connection?” Crowley hesitated, not sure if he should really bring it up.  


“Oh course, my dear, how could I forget,” Aziraphale smiled, tossing some bird seed to the ducks.  


“Well, I wanted to talk about your wings. How did you get the scar?”  


“Oh… that,” Aziraphale paused and Crowley feared he had spoken out of turn.  


“You don’t have to tell me, angel,” Crowley leaned closer to Aziraphale who turned his gaze down to his hands. The ducks having gotten a little closer to the pair.  


“It has been quite a long time. Do you recall the Leviathan?”  


“What? You mean that big dragon like creature God created one day because She got bored?” Crowley looked at Aziraphale perplexed.  


“The one and only. Well after the Fall happened,” Azirahpahle paused, looking at Crolwey before looking back at the ducks. “God wanted to put away all the terrible creatures that would harm Adam. So, She sent a team of angels to help tame the beast and lock it away in Hell. Of course, a lot of brethren died during the battle, but it was injured and tucked away forever.”  


“And you got the scar how?”  


“Oh yes…the scar… I got the scar because the blasted beast swiped it’s claw and caught my wing when I plunged a flaming sword into its rib, which injured it enough to get it locked up.”  


“You are telling me that you, Aziraphale, took down the Leviathan.” Crowley looked at the angel in awe and disbelief.  


“Now you sound just like Gabriel,” The angel stiffened slightly.  


“Ouch, angel,” Crowley smirked placing a hand on his chest. “You wound me.”  


“It is what he said,” Aziraphale spoke as looked at his hands. “But I merely maimed it really. Wasn’t worth any in the long run. After that fight, I was put on Guard duty and well you saw what happened there.”  


Crowley was in awe. He just couldn’t believe that Aziraphale put down one of the most dangerous creatures ever made. Never once had he seen the angel lift a finger to hurt anyone… well anyone that didn’t deserve especially regarding his book shop. It was quite remarkable really. But he could notice that the angel didn’t think so. Probably even more so after losing the same sword that helped him. The demon reached over a placed a comforting hand on the angel’s trembling hand. Aziraphale quickly looked at Crowley, who simply smiled looking back at the pond.  


The demon felt a presence next to him and looked down to his side as the angel as moved closer to him. The glow emitting was warmer than before, but it was wonderful against his cool skin. It was like basking in the sun when he was serpent so long ago. His lips curled into a smile as he wrapped an arm around the angel who squeaked lightly. The angel rested his head against the demon’s shoulder as they watched the ducks swim around.  


Somewhere in the back woods of England, laid a patch of land that was half dead and half alive. For a few millennia, this patch of land was used for meetings between demon and angel. Of course, that was until they had proper offices and could very well meet each other in a more respected manor. Although this land was usually used for more private affairs. Only God would know about these meetings but since She was no longer in the office and Aziraphale had yet to become God, there was a small window of private time.  


Three lightning strikes struck the living land as three patches of ground started to rumble up from the dead land. The archangels Gabriel, Michael and Sandalphon faced Beelzubub, Dragon and Hastur, in that order. Gabriel and Beelzebub could have come alone but of course one needs witnesses. Gabriel walked forward, his hands in his pockets as he looked at the two demons behind Beelzebub. He made a face of contempt before looking to the Queen of flies.  


“So, when do we start this little endeavor,” Beelzebub crossed her arms.  


“Soon. In a few days,” Gabriel pointed up to the sky. “When the moon is full and right as it turns midnight, you will unlock the door. You’ll only have a ten-minute window. Also, I would choose someone you wouldn’t really want to miss. I’m sure whatever is in there will be quite hungry.”  


“How can we trust you,” Hastur butted in, snarling at the archangel. “Last time I checked; we don’t work for angels.”  


“Watch your tongue demon,” Sandalphon hissed, stepping closer.  


“Silence,” Beelzebub turned to Hastur, snarling as her flies buzzed loudly. She looked back to Gabriel. “What do we get in return? Everything comes for a price.”  


“There is an incompetent angel I will exchange for Hell’s silence on the whole matter when God asks questions,” Gabriel pulled out his hand, placing a glove on. “All I ask is to for me to give the first blow then you can do what you will.”  


“I think we can handle that,” Beelzebub smiled wickedly as the demons behind her cackled. She outstretched her hand. “Deal then?”  


“Deal.”  


The demon and angel shook hands. The angel grimaced as he pulled back, quickly taking the glove off. The demons smiled as the descended back down to Hell as Gabriel looked back to the other archangels. Michael and Sandalphon exchanged looks, both smiling. Gabriel snapped his fingers, as they all popped back into Heaven. Sandalphon scurried off to his duties as Michael lingered. She followed Gabriel, as the archangel began to make his rounds.  


As he checked on the status of his angels, he couldn’t help but think about what he would do to Aziraphale. The little disappointment of an angel had this coming for a long time. No longer would Gabriel would have to deal with him, and Heaven could start back with the Great Plan. This time they would succeed and not have to worry any bubbling idiots. The serpent would be probably tortured or destroyed while Aziraphale would be tortured for an entirety.  


“Michael,” Gabriel stopped as he turned to the archangel. “I trust you will convince Uriel to comply. You know how she is devoted to God with everything She does.”  


“I am sure Uriel will see to Aziraphale’s downfall,” Michael looked towards the window.  


“Good. I’d hate to lose a fellow colleague.”  


“Yes Gabriel,” Michael looked slightly unsure but nodded as she left.  


Gabriel placed his hands behind his back as he made his way back to his office. He was ready for all this to end. Sure, a lot of humans on earth would lose their lives, but when haven’t they had a huge killing spree. He smirked to himself as he thought he would finally get his chance. He didn’t feel the looming pair of eyes watching him as he continued to walk.  


Back at Crowley’s apartment, both angel and demon were drunk to say the least. With Crowley being plastered and Aziraphale slightly tipsy. The angel watched Crowley curiously, sipping slowly on his glass. The demon had sprawled on the couch after the two started talking about how the world has changed so much. How Crowley reminded Aziraphale how much he absolutely despised the fourteenth century and how the angel almost got his head chopped off for some crepes. They both laughed as Aziraphale chuckled turned quiet. His heart aching as he looked at the clock against the living room wall. It wouldn’t be long before he would have to leave. It was in the wee hours of the next day. The angel clenched his glass as he looked at the liquid, twirling it around.  


“Crowley, my dear,” Aziraphale looked up at the demon, whose eyes were droopy with sleep. “What if I told you this was my last day with you?”  


“Pffftt like I would ever let you leave,” Crolwey leaned up slightly, his words slurred. “I would hold you so tight even Heaven couldn’t take you from my arms.”  


“That sounds quite lovely,” Aziraphale smiled sadly, looking at his drink. “But it would never work. Heaven would destroy you.”  


“I would like to see Heaven try,” Crowley got up as he stumbled to Aziraphale and grabbing his hand. “Let’s not talk about that. How about we go to bed, yeah?”  


With a heavy heart, Aziraphale nodded slightly as he got up, placing his drink on the table and held Crowley’s hand tightly. He kept his gaze on the floor, concentrating on the sound of Crowley’s footsteps. How the demon’s feet, which were soft by the way, pitter pattered across the cool floor. The angel took a deep scent which was Crowley, the serpent still smelling like the ground, with a hint of wood. The demon turned around as they got into the bedroom and placed a kiss against the angel’s lips. It was a drunk and drowsy kiss, Aziraphale having to hold up a very drunk demon. The angel helped to the demon to bed, who tried to protest until his head hit the pillow, falling asleep instantly.  


Aziraphale leaned down and placed a soft kiss against the serpent’s head as he pulled the covers over the demon. He looked at Crowley, remembering the soft features even though the demon would detest the word soft. He smiled sadly as he gently touched Crowley’s hair, tracing his fingers against the soft hair. He pulled back as he rubbed his head. All of this was just too much. He snapped his fingers as he found himself standing in his bookshop. He walked around, sliding his fingers against the aging books. He was going to miss the solitude of his books. He was going to miss the smell of the pages and texture against his fingers. But most of all he was going to miss Crowley. He sighed heavily as he pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at the time.  


He placed the watch back in his pocket as he walked over to the wine cabinet and poured himself a glass. He then sat down at his desk as he sipped on a glass of wine as he pulled out some parchment and began to write. He tried to make the letter simple, not wanting overdue anything. He was known to get carried away. When he was happy with the letter, he smiled gently even though his heart wasn’t in it. He drank the rest of his glass as he looked out the window. The sun was starting to peak through the sky. The sunset’s light streamed into the bookshop which was now empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man!  
> Things aren't looking good!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> Sorry this chapter is 2 weeks late .Had to redo it a couple of times. Didn't like the first draft so I redid it and then tweaked it a little. Still not too happy about it but I hope it was worth the wait.

Crowley woke up to an empty bed and rubbed his eyes. He rose up and scratched his upper back before tossing the sheets haphazardly. He stretched his body and looked around the room. He felt a strange sensation around him. Like something was off about his apartment. He shook it off as he got out of the bed and snapped his fingers into his causal black outfit. He rubbed his aching headache, his hangover reminded him of the previous night.  


“Angel,” Crowley spoke groggily, as he shuffled to the kitchen. “What say we stay in today, yeah? Just you and me.”  


There was no response as Crowley walked into the kitchen. He tilted his head wondering where his angelic boyfriend was. He grabbed a cup and made some hot coco, adding a little vodka to spice things up a bit. He took a sip as he leaned against the counter. He folded his arms across his chest as he waited for a response. Surely Aziraphale hadn’t left to go to this bookshop without telling him. He sat the cup on the counter as he pushed himself off.  


He noticed an envelope on the counter with his name on it, in Aziraphale’s handwriting. Crowley couldn’t shake the sudden dread that suddenly overcame him. He walked over and reached for the note. He quickly opened as something dropped on the table. He looked down and it was a key. The demon jerked his eyes back up and scanned the note.  


My dearest Crowley,  
By the time you read this letter I will be up in Heaven. Not that I would wish to be up there. I would give anything to stay with you, but you know how the universe works. I have left you the key to my shop. I do hope you upkeep the payments on it. You know of my accounts. Use them wisely please. Perhaps after I get a handle of things upstairs, I could visit, if you’ll have me still. Take care my dear and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. Also please don’t yell at your plants. It upsets them dearly.  
Always,  
Azriaphale

  


Anger swelled inside the demon as his heart broke. He felt betrayed and Crowley screamed at the top of his lungs, cursing every word he could think of. He set the letter on fire, hissing at the flames. Hot tears streamed down his face as he stormed off to the plant room. The plants quivered as the anger boil over into the room. He screamed at them, telling them they should have warned him. How Aziraphale was still going to choose Heaven over him. He snarled as the plants did nothing but shake. He looked down to the plant that Aziraphale had fixed and how it bloomed beautifully. Crowley grabbed it as it shook, and he had half a mind to destroy it.  


But the demon couldn’t. He had gotten soft in the years and his heart still yearned for the angel. He sobbed as he held to plant close to him. He held his head with one hand, his mind swimming with the thoughts of his angel. He shook his head as he took the plant to the kitchen. He opened his liquor cabinet and got the highest percent of alcohol he could find. He set the plant down on the table as he ripped the top off and downed the bottle.  


After a few more bottles, Crowley was swimming in and out of consciousness. He looked over at the plant as he his head bobbled up and down. He smacked his lips as his mouth was dry and he looked over at the empty bottles on the table. He clung to the bottle in his hand, lifting it to his lips. It was emptied and he huffed, letting it roll on the table and onto the floor.  


“You could have stopped him you know,” Crowley slurred, leaning closer to the plant. “This is your fault.”  


The plant didn’t move.  


“Oh, shut up,” Crowley got out of the chair, slightly staggering. “Like I could have convinced him. I knew he was up to something when he wanted to ride in the Bentley. He hates the Bentley. Here I was a fool, telling him I wouldn’t let Heaven take him and he just goes ahead and poofs up in the sky like the good little angel he is.”  


The plant continued to be silent and it annoyed Crowley to no end. He wobbled a little as he grabbed the chair in front of him to keep his balance. He heard a sound behind him and grumbled when he saw Hastur looking at him. The demon bore a wide sadistic smile as Crowley straightened himself up. He was in no mood for this shit.  


“You look quite literally like Hell,” Hastur smirked as Crowley grumbled passed him.  


“Get out of my flat,” Crowley growled as he opened the liquor cabinet and pulled out another bottle of vodka and drank the whole thing, slamming the bottle on the table.  


“Oh, why so sore? You got off scot free from your traitorous acts upon this forsaken planet. I still think you should suffer seeing as you’ve been fraternizing with the enemy.”  


“Shut your bloody mouth,” Crowley hissed, his snake eyes wide and dangerous. 

“Tell me what you want before you get doused with holy water.”  


“Fine,” Hastur tensed up as he pulled out a box from his pocket. “Beelzebub has told me to give you this. She has placed the instructions in the box. I think after what happened with the end of the world, you shouldn’t even be given such an honored task. For the sake of Ligur, I hope you fail.”  


Crowley waved him off as he grabbed the box. He looked at it with dizzy eyes before haphazardly tossing on the table next to the plant. He looked over to complain to Hastur but the demon was gone. Crowley made a mocking face before turning too quickly to look at the plant. He lost his balance and landed face first against the floor. To say the least, he stayed there for a good while.  


Up in Heaven sat a guilty and overwhelmed Aziraphale. He endless amounts of paperwork were piling up no matter how many he finished. Thousands and thousands prayer messages dinged on the computer. The angel placed his head in his hand as he scribbled his once perfect signature on the paper before him. He had only been up in heaven for three hours and it already felt like an entirety. What he wouldn’t give but to be back on earth with Crowley.  


He paused as he thought of Crowley and it made his mood even worse. He felt shameful and disappointed with himself. He should have taken the offer to go to Alpha Centauri and run away with Crowley. Instead he is here, miserable and not even sure he made the right decision. Not like he had a choice in the matter. He couldn’t just walk away from being what he was. He sighed as he pushed the thoughts from his head as he scribbled on several more papers. He looked up when Gabriel walked in.  


“Good morning Aziraphale,” Gabriel looked around the office. “I trust everything is going swell?”  


“Oh, why yes, it is… I suppose,” Aziraphale smiled half-heartedly as he put down his pen and removed his glasses.  


“You suppose? You should be joyful. You got the highest-ranking job only the most devoted would dream about. Certainly, you must feel honored.”  


“I do. It’s just… I suppose I miss a lot of things already. My bookshop and the wonderful little restaurants I went to. But if anything, I miss Crowley.”  


“The demon? Really? Weren’t you supposed to end things with him anyway? Can’t go and fraternize with the enemy, now can we? You’re God now. You have a strict image to uphold. Speaking of image,” Gabriel walked to Aziraphale and looked down at the angel’s stomach. “You might want to you know… lose a few when the Great Plan comes back around.”  


“That’s no way to speak to the Almighty,” A voice boomed as Aziraphale and Gabriel looked towards the door. A small elderly man walked into the office, looking displeased. “You’re overstepping your boundaries Gabriel.”  


“My apologies Metatron. You have to forgive me, Aziraphale was under my command and it’s hard…”  


“I suggest you keep your mouth shut. Now why don’t you leave the Almighty alone so he can do his work. He doesn’t need to waste his time being mocked by an archangel.”  


Aziraphale watched the exchanged and smiled to himself. It was nice seeing Gabriel looking flustered. The archangel didn’t speak and promptly left. The Metatron stepped forward as he handed Aziraphale a file. The angel took it and looked it over before signing it and handing it back to the older entity. The Metatron walked back to the door before stopping and turning around.  


“I would keep an eye on Gabriel. He tends to get away with a lot of things.”  


With that, the Metatron left Aziraphale to ponder on what he was told. He sighed as got up and walked to the window. He looked upwards and looked at the stars. They shone so brightly, as if he reached out, he could touch them with his fingers. He closed his eyes as he sighed. He was in over his head and it was only his first day. He turned back to the desk and walked back over. What he would give to be sitting with Crowley with some biscuits about now.  


Down in Tadfield, Anathema woke up with an aching head. She lifted slowly as she heard several noises coming downstairs. She flung the covers off her as she slid out of bed. She rubbed his forehead as she made her way down to the sound. She called out for Newt as she made her way to the kitchen. She stood in the doorway as she saw Adam and his gang huddled around the oven with Newt. Newt turned his gaze and shyly waved as the kids looked at her.  


“Are you feeling better?” Adam asked as he leaned against the counter. “Newt said you fainted.”  


“I’m fine,” Anathema walked to the kitchen counter. “What are you kids doing here?”  


“We came across the scene,” Pepper spoke as she stared at the witch. “Helped you back to the house.”  


“Newt wanted to surprise you with dinner,” Brian said as looked back to the oven. “Smells awfully good.”  


“My mother says it’s not good to be out in those woods,” Wensleydale said as he pushed up his glasses. “Says there is something not right about it.”  


“That’s a bunch of rubbish,” Pepper rolled her eyes. “Your mum only says that because she doesn’t want you to go into that part of the woods. Just like all the other grown adults.”  


“I agree,” Adam said looking at Pepper. “Nothing seemed off about it. Why were you there anyway? Still doing some witchy things?”  


“You can say that,” Anathema spoke as she sat down. “My pendulum went crazy and we followed it. I felt rather off and then I woke up here.”  


A loud ding from the timer went off as Newt turned off the oven and pulled out a roast. The aroma of the meat finally reached Anathema’s nose. She hummed as she watched the kids step back as Newt turned with mittens on his hands and holding the pot carefully. He placed it on the counter where a towel laid. The kids surrounded the pot and relished in the glorious sight. Anathema smiled slightly as she looked up to Newt who seemed to be nervous but giddy at the same time.  


Adam glanced over at the clock and noted that it was time they left, seeing as it was getting closer to teatime. The kids all said their goodbyes and quickly left the adults to their own. Anathema prepared herself for the conversation Newt was going to start spouting. She folded her hands on the table and waited like a child waiting to get punished. She straightened her shoulders as she stared at the witchfinder. Newt looked at her, his expression pinched in soft concern.  


“Listen,” Newt began as he turned to a pot, lifting the lid and looked inside before turning his gaze back to the witch. “I can’t stop you from doing what you have to do, but could you possibly take a small break?”  


“What is your definition of a break?” Anathema watched the witch finder curiously.  


“Just not going into those woods again without proper knowledge of what we are going into. A little more research of the land and such before diving into the unknown.”  


“Oh.”  


“Oh?” Newt began making a bowl of roast and potatoes and carrots.  


“I thought you were going to tell me that I wouldn’t ever be aloud to step outside of this house again.”  


“Oh, I thought about that, but you would just do anyway,” Newt set the bowl in front of Anathema as he placed a kiss against her forehead. “I just want you to be safe.”  


Anathema opened her mouth to speak but felt the words dissipate. She didn’t expect Newt to agree so willingly. She supposed she would have to follow through, seeing as he wasn’t putting her on house arrest. She smiled gently to herself as she took in the aroma of the food before plunging into the meat. Newt was bad at computers, but he did have decent cooking skills. The witch smiled at the witch finder as they ate.  


Down in Hell, Hastur walked through the crowded hallway. He grumbled as the other demons shuffled in and out of his way. He noticed Dragon standing off to the side and walked to her. Her teeth shined as snarled at a demon who walked too close. She noticed Hastur and waved him over as she began to walk. He followed her closely as he mumbled about the leaky pipes to which Dragon replied the issue would be fixed eventually.  


They walked until they to Lord Beelzebub’s room which was filled with new recruits. The Queen of Flies drawled on about the importance of getting new souls and that they had a quota to maintain. Beelzebub looked over and noticed the maggot king and lazily told the new demons to go off and start their day. They scurried off, rushing out of the room. Dragon stepped back and closed the door as she placed her hands behind her back.  


“Has it been done?” Beelzebub leaned forward.  


“Yes,” Hastur grumbled. “Are you sure you want to give Crowley the key? He messed up the Great Plan. Would be like him to mess up this one.”  


“Are you questioning Beelzebub, Hastur?” Dragon hissed as she walked closer to the maggot demon as her scales glistened in the low fluorescent lighting.  


“No I am not. I just don’t trust those angels. And I don’t trust Crowley”  


“Neither do I,” Beelzbub spoke leaning back in her chair. “The traitor is only given that key so the beast within the cell will have a meal. Even if holy water couldn’t kill him, the beast surely will.”  


Hastur started to laugh as he nodded, and Dragon flashed her sharp teeth. Lord Beelzebub dismissed Hastur, who grumbled before leaving. He would never understand how they still wanted to deal Crowley after everything he’s done. He was a traitor and deserved as much. Satan himself didn’t seem to care, only that evil deeds still were being done up on earth. Things of course had gotten worse since the whole antichrist situation didn’t work out. Satan suggested that they wait to torture Crowley when the ineffable plan was eventually carried out.  


The maggot demon went to a secluded section of Hell, where one could witness torture. He listened to the screams of pain echoing throughout the whole place. He smiled to himself as he opened his jacket and pulled out the black key. He would be the one to open the door, but Crowley would still get eaten. A win win for Hastur. He held the key in his hand and relished in the feelings of darkness surrounding it. He could feel the power pulsing through his slimy skin, and he couldn’t help but cackle. He quickly put it back when he heard a noise behind him. He sneered as he poked his head around the corner, only to see a no name demon mucking about. Hastur rolled his shoulders as he nonchalantly walked past the demon and made his way to his desk. He would make Crowley pay one way or another.  


Going back up the skies of Heaven, the halls were quiet and desolate. Uriel feet were planted in the spot she had overheard Gabriel and Michael speak of blasphemous things. Even though she wasn’t happy about the native angel becoming God, she still had her duties to follow him obediently. She couldn’t see how they would be able to stop Aziraphale, seeing has even the flames of Hell couldn’t destroy him. She supposed this may have been a reason why the Almighty had chosen him. She shuddered from the memory as she turned her heels and walked down the long, white hallway.  


She got to her department and walked through the cubicles, checking on the status of her angels. She kept her mind on her inspections. Trying to sort out what exactly Michael and Gabriel were going on about. Of course, Gabriel was upset he didn’t receive that glorious of all promotions. The way he sneered at the information that passed around the intercom. Gabriel wasn’t one to messed with when he was angry. She had seen a lot of things gone on in the past with him blowing up in a tizzy.  


“Uriel,” Michael called out as Uriel looked up.  


“Yes Michael?” Uriel straightened her back as she walked towards the archangel.  


“Let’s walk, shall we?” Michael turned as she placed her hands behind her back. Both archangels made their way to a large window, outlooking at some fluffy white clouds. “What do you think of Aziraphale being made God?”  


“I do not question the Almighty’s choice of replacement. I don’t agree that an angel turned native was a proper choice, but everything happens for a reason.”  


“What would you say if something happened. A slight error if you will and things ended up in the wrong hands and Aziraphale couldn’t handle it?”  


“I trust that he would.”  


“But if he couldn’t, wouldn’t it be best if we put our faith in the right person?”  


“Are you suggesting we should ignore the Almighty’s plan? You can’t be serious?”  


“Uriel please,” Michael’s shoulders slouched slightly as the air of arrogance was replaced with worry as she dropped her voice to a whisper. “You don’t want to get on Gabriel’s bad side now do you? You know how he is. If he finds out that you won’t agree, he’ll destroy you in a heartbeat.”  


Uriel opened her mouth but was silenced when Sandalphon and Gabriel walked towards them. Gabriel did not look happy as Sandalphon scurried close to him. Michael straightened her shoulders and placed a small smile across her lips as Uriel pinched her lips in a frown. She watched as Gabriel looked at her with a scowl and eyes that could bore into one’s soul. He placed his hands behind his back as he looked over at the window.  


The awkwardness of the situation escalated as Sandalphon and Michael left Uriel and Gabriel alone. Uriel walked towards Gabriel as she stopped next to him. She noticed a small storm forming in the corner of the window. She glanced over to Gabriel, who kept his gaze trained on the window. If she was going to have to decide, she most definitely wouldn’t choose Gabriel as her leader. But she would play the game.  


“I assume Michael talked to you about Aziraphale,” Gabriel glanced over, his eyes scanning Uriel’s face.  


“Yes,” Uriel placed her hands behind her back.  


“And your answer?”  


“I suppose having a native as God isn’t an appropriate choice.”  


“Excellent!” Gabriel turned to her, his eyes bright and smirk across his face. “I was afraid you weren’t going to go along with it seeing as you are the most devoted out of us all. So glad you are on board. We’ll have a meeting about what will be done seeing as Aziraphale doesn’t quite have the hang of things around here. We only have a few days to prepare before things start to get messy.”  


Uriel nodded as Gabriel patted her on the shoulder before strutting off. She didn’t like the feeling that was coursing through her body. She placed a small prayer of hope as she turned back towards her department. Michael stood at the entrance; her eyes laced with worry. Uriel nodded and Michael relaxed as she smiled wide. Uriel would bring it up to the Almighty sometime, but for now she would keep the peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness what is Hastur plan on doing and what side will Uriel truly choose?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful readers!  
> Things are coming along. Wasn't sure if I was going to be able to post today but here I am!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Crowley shot his eyes opened as he began to cough and choke on something dry in his mouth. He looked down and noticed sand. He looked around confused as he began to stand. He continued to spit up the coarse texture as he looked down at his clothes. He was wearing his favorite black outfit, his tight skinny jeans and tight black shirt. They were covered in sand and he hissed as he began rubbing the sand off viciously. He looked around, the tide gently rolling in. The sky was dark, with the moon shining a bright waning gibbous. The stars sparkled in the sky and against the wave. He noticed a bright illumining light in the distance and without hesitation, went towards it.  


Walking with shoes in the beach was the worst Crowley decided. His nice shoes sunk in the sand, the coarse sand filling his shoes. He hissed as he pulled his feet one at a time and shook them dramatically. He grumbled as he could feel sand going down his socks. He quickened his pace as he tried to get towards the light. However, as soon as he quickened his pace, he tripped over the sand and landed straight on his face. He quickly lifted his head as he huffed and spit out more sand. He gritted his teeth as he growled while he laid on the ground.  


Crowley quickly got up and with a steady pace and made his way to the light. As he grew closer, he would make out who is was. The light was bright, but he could still make out Aziraphale. He grumbled as the angel was simply astral projector and not actually there with him. It grated on his nerves as he sauntered over to him.  


“Well well well if it isn't the Lord Almighty himself,” Crowley spoke sarcastically as he swayed his hips. “Hope the promotion is treating you well. You look like the pits.”  


“It's been a little stressful,” Aziraphale bit his lip slightly. “I know your upset with me, but you know how the Divine Plan works. The plan is…”  


“Ineffable. Yeah, I got it. You know… it's ineffable until it isn’t.”  


“Crowley please…”  


“I mean they had a lot more options to choose from. I mean Gabriel and Michael always seemed to be the top dogs when I was around. I mean they could have given it to Sandalphon. He did always enjoy war.”  


“Well obviously I was the better choice.”  


“Obviously? Obviously! OBVIOUSLY!? You and your holier-than-thou self-righteousnessssss!” Crowley hissed as his eyes grew wide. “You didn't even have the decency to tell me you were going to Heaven to my face and you just expect me to just accept it?”  


“I didn’t plan for any of this Crowley, but I can make it better.”  


“I'm tired of being lied to when I know damn well it's not going to get better,” Crowley’s anger started to rise as he sneered.  


“Crowley…”  


“It's not some stupid temptation or some quick miracle Aziraphale. You can’t expect the universe to just magically conform to you! After everything, you still chose Heaven over me!”  


In anger, Crowley grabbed some sand from his shirt and flung it at Aziraphale. It didn’t do anything besides going through the angel’s astral projection. Crowley had hoped for something a little more dramatic, but it was something. The angel only stared at him as silence which caused Crowley to scrunch his face up. He looked to the ground and found a shell. He picked it up and threw it at Aziraphale. Like the sand before, it just went through the Angel.  


Crowley being unsatisfied, all he could do now was cross his arms against his chest and he looked at Aziraphale. The angel was quiet, looking at the sand at their feet. Crowley watched as Aziraphale turned his gaze towards the ocean. Crowley couldn’t help but relish in how his angel looked stunning besides the tiredness in his eyes.  


“I didn’t choose Heaven over you, my dear,” Aziraphale looked back at Crowley. “If anything, I would have wished to stay with you, but I couldn’t. I had to do this.”  


“Sure, uhuh, well you enjoy your time in the sky. I need to head back and do some important things like drinking my sorrows away.”  


“Crowley,” Azriaphale sighed defeatedly before gazing at Crowley. “Do be careful, my dear. I feel like something bad is going to happen, but I can’t put my finger on it.”  


“Yeah. Me too.”  


In a blink of an hour, Crowley woke up inside his flat on the floor. His head pounded and he groaned as he slithered his way towards the table. He managed to pull himself into a chair and lay his head down on the table. He looked over to the box that he was given. He reached over to it and opened it. He pulled out the instructions as he glanced over them before looking at the black key. He picked it up and pinched his lips together. He might make a trip to Shadwell and see if any of his witch finder knowledge would know of a key.  


In the office of the Almighty, Aziraphale wasn't pleased after the beach visit with Crowley. Of course, he expected the demon to outright yell at him but seeing him hurt was something he didn't want to see again. The angel couldn't concentrate after that, the paperwork piling up. The Metatron had already came by and told him to get a move on, there was more paperwork on its way.  


The Angel took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. They felt dry from having to stare at various handwriting. Most were very well written while some were atrocious. As he placed his own down to scribble his once perfect signature, the door opened and slammed against the wall. He squeaked as his hand made a huge line across the paper. He looked up to a young lady with strawberry blonde hair with a pair of glasses and a clipboard in her hand. She was looking down at her clipboard as she walked towards the desk.  


"Almighty we have a little issue at hand," The girl looked up and stood as she looked at Aziraphale slightly confused. "Who are you?"  


"I'm Aziraphale. Well actually I am the Almighty now, I suppose," Aziraphale nervously laughed. “And you are?”  


“Ah yes. I am Faith,” Faith stretched out her hand as Aziraphale shook it lightly. “The Almighty did mention something about retiring. Anyway, a very important key has seemed to up and vanish.”  


“Vanished? Oh dear, that doesn’t seem good at all. Is there a chance there might be a lost and found bin?”  


“A what?” Faith looked at Aziraphale confused, her mouth agape and her eyes squinted slightly. “There’s…. there’s no such thing like that here. You need to fill out the paperwork for the key so it can be file properly per protocol.”  


“Paperwork? Why do we need paperwork for something as simple as a key?”  


“That key is not some normal simple key. It has great power and should be destroy in all honesty. I need the paperwork so when the time comes up for a meeting, I can have it to remind people of not to screw up. It is just proper protocol, you of all angels should know.”  


“I suppose,” Azriaphale sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Who is the keeper of keys?”  


“You…. You don’t know? Did anyone even bother to train you” Faith sighed heavily. “If I remember correctly it’s the Archangel Michael.”  


Aziraphale groaned at the thought od having to speak to Michael. He wasn’t sure who was worse Gabriel or Michael at this point. He looked to Faith who was holding out a thick pile of paperwork. He took the stack into his hand and almost dropped them all over the desk. The desk was a lot heavier than it looked. Faith said that was the proper paperwork he needed and would need to file it away as quickly as possible.  


With that Faith turned around quickly and left. Aziraphale slouched his shoulders as he plopped the massive stack of paper on his desk. He rubbed his face and got up. What he wouldn’t give to enjoy some Schubert about now. His mind clicked as he smiled gently and turned to look at a corner. He snapped his fingers and a gramophone poofed into existence. He walked to it as a record of Schubert was ready to be played. He smiled as he turned it on and felt a small amount of joy as the music filled the room. He turned back to the paperwork and sat down as he flicked his wrist and got down to business.  


The Queen of Flies office was filled with unhappy miserable demons. She leaned against her chair haphazardly as half listened to the demons speak. Of all the things she had to deal with, a broken sludge pipe wasn't one of them. She had planned on ignoring everything on her to due list today. This was not helping at all.  


When she had walked into her office, she was annoyed to see a whole lot of no name office workers. She sneered and told them to leave but they stood their ground. She was impressed for a minute before the annoyance quickly overcame her. She warned them that she would send a very well written letter to their supervisor for their disobedience. It didn’t work. So now she was waiting for Dragon to come by and whisk away these pathetic beings.  


"What are you going to do about the pipe," a demon squeak, pushing up his glasses.  


"Call a mechanic," Beelzebub said nonchalantly.  


"That's already been done, and a few letters have been sent and nothing has happened," A high pitched voice spoke somewhere in the crowd. "We demand that it gets taken care of. First we have to work in the miserable heat and now we have to have feet covered in that sewer sludge?"  


"Oh, will you all shut it!" Beelzebub growled as the crowd had started to roar. "I'm not here to look after you. I'm here to make sure you do your job. Now go away. You're all giving me a headache."  


Anger boiled inside of her as the demons didn't budge. The flies around her head buzzed louder and louder until they overshadowed the pesky nagging voices. She looked at the lot as she clenched the arm of her seat. The nerve of the demons coming to her with such frivolous complaints. Ever since that traitor took a stand against her, all the other low lives thought they could take a chance at her.  


A brave demon dressed in black with black curls for hair slammed their hands against Beelzebub’s table. It shocked the Queen of Flies and she started at the pathetic worm. The anger within her turned to rage as she leapt over the table. Her teeth turned to sharp spikes as she dunked them into the unsuspecting demon. The demon howled in pain as they dropped to the floor. 

The flies buzzing grew so loud that the screams were merely silenced. The demon pact backed all the way against the wall as they watched in horror. The demon beneath Beelzebub wiggled around on the ground, but it was futile. The Queen of Flies ripped away at the demon’s flesh, tearing them apart.  


"What in blazes is going on," Dragon stepped in before stopping in her tracks.  


"These pathetic ingrates is what is going on," Beelzebubs disemboweled voice spoke as she looked up Dragon. Her teeth were covered in red as her eyes were wide and yellow. "They think they can come here and make a mockery of me!"  


"Well look what you've done," Dragon looked at the group of prettified demons. "You've gone and upset Lord Beelzebub. I suggest you all scurry back to your stations before you become her next meal. Come now. Go away."  


Dragon quickly escorted the demons out, most of them already headed towards the door. The Lord of Flies looked over shoulder as the flies surrounding Beelzebub started to quiet down. There was nothing left of the demon that spoke up except for a piece of cloth. The Queen of Flies eyes were back to their usual color as well as her teeth going back to normal. Beelzebub looked to Dragon who stood at the door.  


Dragon told Beelzebub she would take care of those pesky entities and she would handle the pipe situation. The Queen of Flies merely nodded as she stood up and straightened out her clothes. She made way to her seat and plopped down, feeling exhausted. It had been a while since she had an outburst like that. She cracked her neck as she itched a boil on her cheek. Her eyes were heavy, and she yawned, smacking her lips loudly. She would have to find out what she was going to do with those ingrates.  


She closed her eyes but quickly opened them when she heard a clap. She twisted her head as Gabriel walked forward. He looked impressed as looked at the spot where the event took place. She stood up as she placed her hands on her desk and leaned forward.  


"I gotta say Beelzy," Gabriel smirked as he placed his hands in his pockets. 

"Nice work."  


"What do you want Gabriel."  


"Just checking in on things. Did the package get delivered?”  


"Of course."  


"Great! Wonderful to hear." Gabriel clapped his hands together as he smiled to himself.  


"Is there anything else because your starting to make my office less demonic."  


"Not as of late but I'll let you know if anything has changed."  


With that, the archangel disappeared as Beelzebub snarled. Who did he think he was checking on things? Sure, demons could be flaky most if not all the times, but this was far too great to be ignored. She sighed as she rubbed her the bridge of nose, feeling the boils against it. All she wanted to do was take a little nap. Was that too much to ask?  


Back up on the surface in the large woods of Tadfield, the Them were currently standing on the path where Newt and Anathema went off course. They all had their bikes scattered against the road as Adam stood close to the edge of the woods. Brian and Pepper were trying to convince Wensleydale that everything was fine, it was just the woods. Wensleydale, however, wasn’t having it.  


“We can’t go in there! What if some creature comes out of nowhere and drags one of us into its lair?”  


“That’s rubbish Wensleydale,” Pepper crossed her arms as she looked at the boy. “There is nothing to be afraid of. It’s just some woods that look creepier than usual.”  


“Besides if the creature was going to pick one of us off it surely wouldn’t be you!” Brian laughed.  


“Quiet!”  


The group turned to Adam who raised his hands up. The silence was deafening as the children walked next to Adam. They all stared at the forest. It was unusually quiet, and a small breeze made the leaves rustle. The air began to fill dreary and eerie. Adam stepped forward as the others called out for him to stop. As he got close to a bush, it rustled violently. The once Antichrist leaned forward as he looked closely at the bush.  


Suddenly a squeak was heard before a bird flew out. Adam squeaked and held his chest as he looked over his friends. They looked mortified before they all turned to each and laughed. The boy laughed as well before turning towards the woods. Adam ushered them follow and headed into the woods. The Them stepped forward as the looked around the forest. The trees seemed to be unusually bare as leaves covered the ground. Pepper moved next to Adam as they pressed forward. The eeriness never faltered and only seemed to get worse.  


As they pushed forward, Wensleydale pointed to the ground as feathers and tidbits of fur laid in scattered piles. Pepper bent down and grabbed a stick as she walked forward and nudged an area of feathers. There wasn’t a dead bird, just a pile of feathers. Adam told them to push forward but Brain suggested they turn back. Wensleydale agreed quickly as Pepper seemed to side with Adam. She suggested they at least need to know what had caused it.  


They all had a silent agreement, although Wensleydale had more convincing. They followed the trails of the feathers, going deeper into the forest. The forest started to become darker as the trees were much denser. Pepper clenched the stick in her hand, as she walked right behind Adam. Brian looked around, saying he was having some major willies and they ought to go back now. Pepper told him not to be such a coward as she looked onward. She almost ran into Adam’s back as the boy abruptly stopped. Wensleydale gasped as the Brain stopped in his track. Pepper moved next to Adam and dropped the branch in her hands. Dead birds, deer, rabbits, and other such woodland creatures laid across the ground. There dead glistened eyes looked up at the children as they screamed. They all turned and made a run for it. Their feet hit the ground hard as they pressed on. Wensleydale tripped on the leaves and hit the ground hard. Adam rushed back as he grabbed his friend as the others ushered them to hurry. The soon made it back to their bikes, back to safety on the trail.  


“What in bloody hell was that,” Pepper huffed as she hunched over, her hands on her knees.  


“See I told you something wasn’t right!” Wensleydale touched his face and groaned. “Oh no! Not my glasses! My mother is going to kill me!”  


“What should we do Adam?” Brian looked to Adam as he gasped for air.  


“Let’s go back to the witch’s house. She might know something.”  


The Them nodded and quickly grabbed their bikes and peddled as fast as they could. The wind seemed to have picked up as a dark force seemed to follow them. The leaves on the ground rolled on the ground as the wheels of the bikes stirred them up. The all petaled as fast as they could, not once stopping to take a break or see if a car was coming.  


Once they made it to the witch’s house, the dropped their bikes on the ground and ran to the door. Adam was first and raised his hand to knock when the door flung open. Anathema looked behind them before rushing the kids inside, slamming the door when they were all in. She turned to the gasping children and ushered them into the kitchen. Newt looked at them confused before awkwardly leaving the room.  


“You guys shouldn’t have gone to the woods,” Anathema spoke as she went to the fridge and pulled out some lemonade.  


“How did you know we were there?” Adam reached for the glass that the witch handed him.  


“Call intuition and because Newt mentioned you guys were going to investigate after what happened to me. So, did you find anything?”  


“We sure did,” Pepper took a sip of her drink. “There were a bunch of dead animals just laying around. It was creepy.”  


“Yeah! You didn’t happen to use some of your witch powers when you passed out did you?” Brian reached over and grabbed a cookie and devoured it.  


“I’m not that kind of witch,” Anathema smiled before looking at the children with concern. “Something dangerous is going to happen. I don’t know exactly but if I can research a little more, I might know.”  


“Anything we can do to help?” Adam looked at his friends before looking at Anathema.  


“Well… Extra pair of eyes to look through some articles would be of help. I’ll get Newt to give you guys some articles from the past couple of days and see if we can’t find any oddities.”  


“Wicked,” Adam spoke as he looked at his friends and nodded. Hopefully they weren’t too late to help stop the world from falling apart.  


In an old meeting room in a lower part of Heaven, Uriel tapped the table as Michael paced the room and Sandalphon flipped through papers lazily. The doors to the meeting room doors busted open as Gabriel entered the room, followed by Raphael, who seemed rather displeased. Uriel and Sandalphon stood up as Michael stood in place. Gabriel nodded for them to take their sits and led Raphael to her seat. Rapahel sat down and pulled out his phone as he flicked his screen, looking up at the other archangels, especially at Gabriel.  


“Was it really necessary to pull me from my healing seminary, Gabriel?” Raphael put down her phone  


“I needed to discuss something important and it couldn’t wait.” Gabriel sat down as he pulled out a folder.  


“This isn’t about the whole Almighty thing again is it? I’ve told you Gabriel, I am too busy to care. I must teach proper medical staff and go down to earth because people rely on this thing called the Internet to diagnosis a patient. No training and no skill! Can you believe it?!”  


“Well I heard a certain key went missing,” Sandalphon leaned forward. “Which is causing some rather disturbing waves of death among the animal kingdom,”  


“I did notice an increase of death with the animals,” Raphael checked her phone again.  


“Do you really want to rely on new management that loses important items that could cause massive amount of destruction across Earth?” Michael spoke, looking over at Gabriel.  


“You have a valid point,” Raphael spoke as she stood up. “But you know how the Ineffable Plan is. You never know what is going to happen. Just like the Bubonic Plague. No one knew it was going to blow out of proportions like that, but it did. So, I really don’t care but I need to leave. The humans these days are just so lazy.”  


Raphael walked out of the room as the other archangels looked among each other. Gabriel didn’t look so pleased, but he merely shrugged his shoulders. Michael and Uriel exchanged looks as the Gabriel opened the file on the table. He separated pictures that had different sections of the world. He laid them on the table one by one. He then pulled out papers and laid them on their corresponding pictures as he leaned against his chair when he was finished.  


“Well Raphael didn’t seem interested so I guess it will just be us. Would have been nice to have another addition but that’s fine. I have grouped together the sections each of us will have when I become ruler. It will make the Divine Plan more fun; I think. So, choose whatever you want. Except for America and Canada. I have dips on those.”  


“Oh, I think I’ll have some fun with Africa and Australia,” Sandalphon reached for the pictures and looked at them.  


“I suppose I’ll take South America,” Michael scooped up the items. “I always did prefer warmer weather.”  


“I guess that leaves the Europe and Russia for me,” Uriel spoke halfheartedly as she reached for her papers.  


“Wonderful,” Gabriel smiled. “Oh, by the way, I took a little venture down to Hell and everything is going swimmingly. Now we just must wait for the show to hit the road.”  


“What exactly is going to happen?” Uriel leaned forwards as she eyed the other archangels.  


“Ah yes” Michael spoke up. “Well a long story short we plan on jump starting the Divine Plan again but with a few tweaks here and there.”  


“There’s going to be a lot more death and mayhem,” Sandalphon smiled, the gold between his teeth shined brightly.  


“Aziraphale will look bad and I will step in and fix everything,” Gabriel smirked as he looked at each archangel. “So, when the Almighty comes back, I will be the new and improved Almighty.”  


Uriel didn’t like the sound of that, a dread filling her up. She looked back down at her papers as she half listened to Gabriel. She placed the picture of Europe to the side and looked at the paper underneath. There were several different points and actions that needed to be taken. They all seemed ridiculous and she wondered was going on in Gabriel’s head. She knew he was furious when Aziraphale and Crowley screwed up the Divine Plan. She supposed Gabriel went over the edge when Aziraphale was chosen to be God instead of him. Must have hurt his ego bad.  


Uriel kept her gaze as emotionless as she could as she thought about what she was going to do. She couldn’t go straight to Aziraphale in fear that Gabriel would know before she even made a chance. She looked to Michael and knew she couldn’t trust her to not to tell, most certainly not Sandalphon. If she couldn’t get to the Almighty by Heaven standards, then she could talk to the demon Crowley. Surely, she could go undercover for a short period of time. Merely tell Gabriel she is taking a tour of all of Europe to get to know the place. It was worth a short to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Aziraphale and Crowley! They had a big fight!  
> Uriel doesn't seemed pleased with Gabriel.  
> Hopefully Wensleydale will get his glasses back!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't necessarily want to do a "sex" scene. I wanted to do more of like a celestial kinda thing. Like feeling and touching.


End file.
